Blossoming Passion
by LadiiAJ95
Summary: Hisana's life as a regular maid is turning upside down when she finds herself secretly attracted to lord Kuchiki but a maid and a lord can never be together right? or is a secret love affair just what these two need to share there passion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it : D Oh and Byakuya will be a tad OOC because I like to think that he acted a little different before Hisana died.**

**----------**

"Hisana, we must hurry or we are going to be late" A voice echoed through the long walls inisde of her room.

"I know, I know I am coming" Hisana responded tying a white bandana like head cover on her raven treses. Hisana moved from her small mirror she had placed in the corner of her room and smoothed out her maid attire.

She quickly ran out of her room and met up with a girl who had soft curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing the same maid attire as Hisana.

"We are going to be late" the woman announced as she began to walk quickly and quietly down the long halls.

"Sorry Risa" Hisana mumbled trying to catch up to Risa's speed.

"There is no need to apologize to me, its just that we cant be late to serve breakfast to lord Kuchiki" Risa said softly.

Hisana nodded and quickened her pace through the halls of the manor. Soon enough they were at the grand doors that led to the dining hall.

Risa opened the doors and stood by the wall, Hisana closed the doors and stood by Risa silently waiting for lord Kuchiki to signal for them to bring out the food.

The grand table was very long and made out of the finest wood, the Kuchiki symbol was carved into almost everything in the room making it clear how conseded they were in there name.

Hisana's purple orbs slowly scanned the tabel. It was filled with lots of aged men disscussing topics that revolved around the house such as finances and meetings.

Hisana's eyes slowly layed on the head of the table where lord Kuchiki sat himself. Hisana examined his expression that was a bored and stoic, he didint seem the least bit interested in whatever the elders were saying. He ocassionally nodded or reponded to somthing with words such as 'yes or I undderstand'. He had a very cold face it was always calm and clean but also chilling, it gave off the vibe that he was the coldest man you could ever meet.

Hisana continued to examine his face, tracing all of his features with her eyes. She traced his hairpiece that was elaboratley woven into his thick raven hair and his grey eyes that were always so serious. She also studied how he would always raise an eyebow whenever somone spoke out of term or said somthing that surprised him.

Soon enough his gaze locked onto hers. She was a little confused for the moment, not realizing what happened. Soon she noticed she was staring right into lord Kuchiki's eyes.

They were suffocating, like there was no air around her as his grey eyes bore into hers. They were so analitical, like he was examining her eyes with every bit of detail he could.

Hisana realized they must have only cought gaze because she was staring at him for so long, he was bound to notice it. Hisana could feel a blush creep its way onto her face as she looked at his bored expression.

Hisana decided to do somthing that would make him laugh, mabey then his expression would change. While keeping her gaze locked on his Hisana closed her mouth and pushed out her cheeks, then she flared her nose and made her eyes really wide.

That was her signature monkey face that could make anyone laugh. He rose an eyebrow in a curious way and a ghost of a smile captured his lips.

Hisana then smiled as she saw his expression change from bored to somewhat interested . Then he turned his gaze to one of the elders that was speaking.

Hisana couldnt believe that she actually got some emotion out of lord Kuchiki, mabey he wasnt as ice cold as everyone made him out to be.

Soon Byakuya lifed his hand which indicated for them to start serving breakfast. Risa walked quickly into the kitchen which was a door right by lord Kuchiki's chair. Hisana followed behind Risa and cought his eyes once more as she went into the kitchen.

"Alright Hisana you bring out the tea" Risa directed as she grabbed a big plate filled with cups of warm tea and handed it over to Hisana.

"Alright" Hisana responded taking the plate of cups. The plate was awfully heavy but Hisana steadied her arms and walked swiftly back into the dining hall.

She lifted the plate with one hand and used the other to place a cup of tea by lord Kuchiki. She did the same thing to everyone as she made her way around the long table.

When she was finished she walked inside of the kitchen to bring out a plate filled with bowls of soup. Risa entered the kitchen when she finished handing out the spoons.

"Are you sure you can carry that Hisana?" Risa asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I can do it" Hisana responded holding up the plate. The plate was alot heavier than the last one and Hisana's arms began to wobble as she brought the plate into the dining room.

Hisana could feel her muscles begin to tense as she tried harder to steady the plate. She walked slowly over to lord Kuchiki to whom she was suppose to serve first.

Hisana then tried to lift the plate with one hand so she could take the bowl and place it in front of him with the other but as soon as she tried her arm gave out and all of the soup fell onto lord kuchiki and the bowls on the floor.

Hisana gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The worst thing possible she could have done was to spill the soup onto the clean floors but to spill the soup onto lord Kuchiki and the expensive and beautifully decorated bowls onto the floor shattering them into a million pieces was indeed the very most worst thing you could ever do.

"Oh, my gosh I am so sorry" Hisana stammered as she took a piece of cloth and tried to whipe the brown soup stains off of lord Kuchiki's robes.

Then Hisana thought that mabey that was making it worse so she bent down to collect the broken pieces of glass. Hisana quickly picked up the pieces into her hand but then she saw lord Kuchiki bend down and begin to help her clean up the mess.

"Oh that is fine lord Kuchiki I need no assistance" Hisana babbled as she picked up the broken pieces quicker.

"It is fine, I should have helped you carry such a big plate, my apologies" he said calmly as he continued to pick up the pieces.

"No, no its not your fault" Hisana said moving her hand towards another piece. "It is alright, I wish to help you clean up the mess" he replied moving his hand towards another piece.

Just like that there hands touched, his warm hand was placed right over hers as her hand was placed on a shard they were both going for.

They both stayed like that for a moment, Hisana could feel her face flush as she felt the warmness of his hand. It was soft and comforting against her skin.

"I am so sorry" Risa said frantically as she bent down and began to pick up the pieced as well.

Risa's voice made Hisana go back to reality as she quickly removed her hand from under his and began to continue picking up the pieces adverting her gaze from his.

After everything was cleaned up and a million apologies were said Hisana and Risa left to do the dishes from the previous night as all the elders and Bykauya left the room.

"I cant belive you dropped it, and on lord Kuchiki of all people!" Risa ranted as she scrubbed a pot.

"I told you it was an accident and I am sorry" Hisana said softly while dunking her hands in the soapy water and pulling out a plate to wash.

"You will probablly get fired, I mean lord Kuchiki looked pretty upset" Risa explained now whiping the dish off.

"uh huh" Hisana said washing the dish, she wasnt even listening to Risa complain. All she could think about was that one moment when there hands touched, it was like she was struck by lightning instantly making her mind go heywire.

She didint know that lord Kuchiki could be such a kind person. Usually everyone describes him as cold and rude and his facial expressions did support that but what Hisana saw today wasnt a cold and rude man, it was a kind man who was just horribly misunderstood.

"So, do you agree?" Risa asked scrubbing a pot now.

"Yeah" Hisana said absentmindedly while she dreamily washed a plate.

"Good so its settled!" Risa said happily.

"Huh, whats settled?" Hisana questioned, snapping back into reality.

"That you will be the one to go and personally apologize to lord Kuchiki" Risa restated placing the pot in the dish rack.

"Why me?" Hisana pouted.

"Because you agreed" Risa answered sticking her hands back into the soapy water.

"When?" Hisana said trying to think back to when she might have agreed to somthing like that.

"Just a few seconds ago!" Risa uttered.

Hisana then recalled this memory and sighed. "Alright I'll go" Hisana reluctantly gave in.

"Great" Risa replied excitedly now washing a cup.

Now Hisana had to go and apologize to lord Kuchiki, she was going to be deathly nervous but she wouldnt mind it that much because she would get to see him.

**--------**

**That was the first chapter, how do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chapter, I hope you like it. : D Please review.**

**--------------**

Hisana walked nervously down the long halls later that day. She had waited a very long time until she could muster up the confidence to actually apologize to lord Kuchiki.

Its not like she thought he would all out yell at her and make her feel as insignifigant as she was, it was just that she didint know what he was going to say, and she didint know how to respond. She didint want to look like a dunce in front of him yet she still wanted to speak to him.

She was now at the doors that led to his quarters. The door was huge and very fancy looking, of course the Kuchiki emblem was engraved into the door but it was also all the fine detail that went into the carvings on the door.

Hisana took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while knocking lightly on the door. "Come in" were the words that were spoken behind the door.

Hisana slowly opened the door and bowed her head immedietly "My sincere apologies for interrupting you lord Kuchiki" Hisana blurted quickly.

"It is fine, please take a seat" he instructed. Hisana lifted her head and catiuously walked into the huge room. It was filled with expensive looking vases and paintings as well as tiny statues. Hisana saw him sitting at his desk reading over some sort of document.

Hisana took a seat in front of him at the grand desk. She fiddled with her fingers in her lap as she watched im read the document. His eyes scanned the document quickly reading and comprehending every word to the best of his capabitlity. Hisana noticed how he would quirk a brow and re-read when he read somthing that he didint understand, which was pretty rare.

"I take it you wanted to ask me somthing no" Byakuya said cooly as he put the document down and looked up at her.

Hisana couldnt help but turn a light shade of pink as she responded "I just wanted to apologize for ruining your robes"

"There is no need, it wasnt your fault" he replied in a soft voice. Hisana looked down at her fingers and continued to fiddle them.

"Oh, but it is.....I was clumsy and now your clothes are ruined" Hisana bubbled. "I assure you that it isnt that bad, besides it was an exscuse for me to leave the room so I should be thanking you" he responded lightly.

"Why would you want to leave lord Kuchiki" Hisana questioned. Soon Hisana regreted asking that, she wasnt suppose to be in lord Kuchiki's buissness. She moved her gaze up slightly to catch a glimpse of him to see if he was angry at her for asking.

"Dining with them can be horribly boring, they usually talk about things that I already know or things that are only relevant to family matters" He confessed.

"Arent you suppose to talk about things like that?" Hisana asked relived that he wasnt angry. Now she lifted her whole head up and let her gaze fixate on his.

"Only at family meetings, I dont see why they would like or want to talk about things like that while eating" he sighed.

"I am very sorry that dining is boring for you lord Kuchiki" Hisana spoke.

"Actually it was pretty interesting today, with that face you made it was actually entertaining" Byakuya stated.

Hisana flushed as she lowered her gaze slightly "You liked my monkey face lord Kuchiki?"

"I adored your monkey face" was his response which in turn made Hisana turn red.

"T-Thank you lord Kuchiki" Hisana stuttered while playing with her hands on her lap.

Byakuya was about to say somthing when the door creaked open. "lord Kuchiki, the elders request your presence" a male servant said eyeing Hisana.

"Very well, would you please exscuse me...." he began when he realized he didint know her name. "Hisana" she finished for him. He nodded and walked swiftly out of the room while she followed.

Hisana watched him walk down the hall as he dissapeared behind a corner. Hisana exhaled dreamily as she turned to the male servant who was looking at her questioningly.

"What were you doing in there Hisana?" the man asked. He seemed to be a little older that Hisana and he had dark hair pulled back into a small pony tail.

"I was just apologizing for ruining his clothes" Hisana replied turning her sight to him.

"Yeah, Risa told me.....but it seems like you guys were having a actual conversation" the man began.

"So what if we were" Hisana said defensively, she absentmindedly twirled some of her hair around her finger.

"Im just saying, dont start thinking he is your friend because he talks to you, lord Kuchiki is just beging polite and thats it" the man warned.

"I know, I know Sora" Hisana said impatiently.

His crisp blue eyes scanned her dark purple ones, he sighed and held up his hands in defeat "Alright, just making sure" Sora added.

"Well, I have to go, I have to clean the library with Risa" Hisana started while begining to walk away.

"Great, we will got together because im assigned that job as well" Sora smirked as he began to walk with her.

---------

Hisana continued to remove all the books from the book shelve and began to dust the shelve off. The Kuchiki library was enormous, filled with shelves and bookcases of books. There were a few chairs and tables to read at but the majority of the room was books and book shelves that they had to clean.

"I never thought anyone could need so many books" Risa complained as she whiped down one of the desks.

"Yeah well they keep records of everything so they need all of the books" Sora commented while whiping off some dusty books.

"I wonder if they actually read all of them" Risa said again as she began scrubbing harder on the wooden desk.

"Probablly not, I mean nobles are very busy" Sora replied.

Hisana silently removed books from the shelves and whiped all the dust away with a old cloth. Then she put all of the books back in alpabetical order acccording to subject.

"You sure are quiet Hisana" Risa stated still cleaning the table.

"I was just thinking of somthing" Hisana whispered moving onto another shelve.

"Is it about _her_ ?" Risa said softening her voice.

Hisana stayed silent as she continued to clean the shelves.

"Dont worry Im sure it will all work out, I mean you told me the only reason you came to work here is to save up money so you could support the both of you right? well your doing a fine job" Risa reassured now moving onto another desk.

Hisana smiled softly "I just worry somtimes".

"There is nothing to worry about, trust me once you get enough money you will find her" Risa beamed while showing a toothy smile.

Hisana chuckled "Thank you Risa" she replied and continued her cleaning.

Sora just stared at Hisana working silently, a small smile crossed his lips as he watched her small body clean slowly. He sighed then continued dusting off his books.

-------

Later that night Hisana walked lathargically to her room. She was awfully tired, the library was so massive it took them all day to clean the whole thing.

She opened the door to her room and collapsed onto her bed while closing her eyes and letting her body relax and soak in the soft sheets.

Hisana layed in the bed for hours and hours but found it impossible to fall asleep. She tossed and turned but her eyes refused to close, they stayed wide open while the darkness of the room bore into her head making her thoughts less comforting.

She now layed on her back staring at the ceiling while thoughts of a certain somone filled her head. _'I hope she is okay right now, I dont know what I would do if she wasnt' _Hisana thought to herself_._

_'I cant stop thinking about her'_ Hisana thought once more while turning on her side._ 'what if she was taken, abused, touched, what if she was starving and only skin and bones when I find her' _the thought lingered in her mind.

_'what if I dont ever find her, what if she was murdered' _Hisana layed face down on her pillow shutting her eyes tightly.

_'what is she hates me, what if I find her and she doesnt want to live with me, what if she found some other person to look after her' _Hisana now opened her eyed and sighed.

She got out of bed and walked out of the room. "I need to clear my head" she thought aloud as she began to wander through the dark halls.

She eventually found her way outside into the Kuchiki gardens and began to walk along the cobblestone path. Hisana took a deep breath as the cool air soothed her warm body and made her mind relax.

She closed her eyes and continued to walk, she felt the breeze caress her face and the fresh air she breathed was delightful. Soon all her negitive thoughts about _her _were replaced with positive ones.

She then opened her eyes as she was coming across a bridge that went over the pond of koi, Hisana blinked a couple of times becasuse she wasnt sure if it was real.

After blinking she was absoultely positive that she saw lord Kuchiki on the bridge looking over into the pond of koi.

------

**That is the end of chapter two, I hope you liked it : D**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter, hope you like it : D thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**-----------**

Hisana inhaled and exhaled deeply wondering if she should confront lord Kuchiki or turn around and head back. Her thoughts were all cleared and she knew that she was more than ready for bed but still she decided that there would be no harm in just saying hi, after all it was being polite.

Hisana slowly treaded across the bridge until she was a few feet from lord Kuchiki. Hisana opened her mouth still unsure of how to approach him but he beat her to it.

"It seems I am seeing you everyware Hisana" he said in a nonchalant tone. His gray orbs slowly lifted from the koi and settled on the petite woman in front of him.

"Oh, I am sorry if my presence is a bad one" Hisana babbled as she turned her gaze away from him and began to play with the sleve of her sleepwear.

"Oh, its not a bad one, definetly not a bad one" he reassured her. Hisana looked up at him and smiled softly, she then closed the gap between them and stopped next to him.

"So, what brings you out here so late Hisana?" Byakuya asked now continuing to look over into the pond of koi.

"I just had to clear my head of some thoughts" Hisana responded looking at the koi as well.

The koi were truly graceful fish, they swam like they didint have a care in the world. There fins flowed gracefully in the moonlit water and made small waves as the glided through the current.

"And yourself?" Hisana added while continuing to trace the fish with her eyes.

"I usually take nightime walks to clear my head of daily stress" Byakuya sighed now lifting his head towards the sky.

Hisana turned to look at him her arms were resting on the railing of the bridge while her eyes scanned his face. He was the most handsome man she had ever saw. She had never seen him without his kenseikan in and she had to admit she loved how he looked without it. The way his dark locks fell onto his shoulders and through his face higlighted his already perfect features and his eyes were so deep it was like you could get lost inside of them.

"Y-Yes I can imagine your day is very stressful" Hisana agreed while she turned her gaze from his face to her hands and began to fiddle with her fingers. Hisana had no idea what to say and she could feel his gaze locked on her.

"Hisana, would you like to accompany me for a walk?" Byakuya finally asked after a very long silence.

"Really? oh I would love to" Hisana quickly replied as a light shade of pink kissed her cheeks.

Byakuya turned and began to walk off of the bridge while Hisana ran to catch up to him. Soon they were at the same pace.

"So why did you want to walk with me?" Hisana broke the silence, she walked faster than usual to keep up with his quick yet elegant speed.

"I find your company refreshing" he admitted as they continued to walk through the grassy feild of the garden.

"Refreshing?" Hisana questioned trying to find what out he meant by that.

"Perhaps refreshing wasnt the best word" Byakuya said pondering what word would be best to describe what he meant.

Hisana nodded considering this then began to speak "Well what word does?"

"I belive the word 'Soothing' is appropriate" he concluded as his pace began to slow down.

"What do you mean by soothing?" Hisana asked now walking at her normal pace.

"For some reason when I speak to you I find myself at ease" he cleared now looking down at Hisana.

"Oh, well im happy that I soothe you lord Kuchiki" Hisana responded while a smile graced her small lips.

"No need to be so formal, Byakuya is fine" Byakuya assured her as he continued to walk slowly.

Hisana couldnt belive it, he was allowing her to call him by his first name. Yet Hisana still needed to acknowledge the fact that he was still of higher class than her so she thought it would be proper to add 'sama' as a suffix.

"Do you walk out here everynight Byakuya-sama?" Hisana started.

"Most nights, and yourself?" he answered as he stopped walking.

"Only when certain thoughts cause me not to sleep" Hisana said now stopping as well.

"Do you like cherry blossoms Hisana?" Byakuya asked now focusing his vision on her.

"Very much so, I absolutely love them" Hisana beamed. Soon she realized that they were standing under a huge cherry blossom tree. Hisana looked up at the beautiful pink blossoms that she loved so much. They were so beautiful and delicate they made her heart jump evertime she saw them.

Byakuya studied Hisana's expression that was a combonation of surprise and happiness. He now realized just how beautiful Hisana really was, her big purple eyes were almost hypnotizing and her sleek raven hair was georgous as it fell into her face with a bang. Her smiles were so lively and genuine as well as the way she spoke.

Byakuya then carefully plucked a blossom from the tree and plced it gracefully into her dark hair. Hisana turned a red color as she stayed still while he adjusted the blossom in her hair. He was so close to her it was like she couldnt breathe, his smell was intoxicating making her senses go wild.

When he was finished he stepped back to admire his work,Hisana looked even more beautiful now with the blossom in her hair.

"You look very beautiful Hisana" Byakuya commented while a small smile found its way onto his lips.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama" Hisana replied blushing deeply. She was really glad it was late at night so he wouldnt see her blush so much.

"How about a beautiful monkey?" Hisana sung as she made her signature monkey face and turning to Byakuya.

He couldnt help but chuckle at this "The monkey as well is indeed very beautiful" he joked while finishing his chuckle.

Hisana giggled as they continued to walk past the tree and back to the manor.

"It was very nice having your company Hisana" Byakuya stated as they walked into the manors dark and silent halls.

"You as well Byakuya-sama" Hisana quickly replied with a smile that was stuck to her face.

"Good night then" he replied.

"Good night" Hisana said dreamily as she watched him walk slowly yet gracefully down the hall. Her eyes watched him walk unitl he turned a corner.

Hisana almost ran back to her room, she wanted to jump around and dance and sing or do anything to release the butterflies that were swarming in her stomach.

When she reached her room she dropped to her bed and couldnt stop smiling. She touched the blossom that was still in her hair and giggled. Byakuya was so kind and fun to be around not to mention good looking. Hisana couldnt contain how she was feeling, she felt so warm when she was around him like he actually wanted to be around her.

Hisana could feel her eyes grow heavy and her breathing slow down as she pulled her covers over herself and finally felt her eyelids close as she fell asleep now dreaming about lord Kuchiki.

--------

"Hisana get up! we are going to be late!" a voice yelled.

Hisana sat up and opened her eyes and yawned while stretching her arms out wide, then she felt herself get hit in the face with a soft pillow as she fell back onto her bed.

"Ouch" Hisana said rubbing her head sleepily.

"Hisana get up!!" Risa yelled hitting her again with the pillow.

"Alright, alright im up" Hisana laughed as she got up out of bed and began to go through her morning routine.

All she heard was Risa complaining as always about how Hisana was always waking up late and never on time. Hisana paid her no mind because all she could think about was that walk she had last night.

"Are you even listening?" Risa snapped

"Uh huh" Hisana said dreamily as she brushed her raven hair slowly.

"Whats with the cherry blossom in your hair?" Risa asked curiously.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama gave it to me" Hisana responded touching it.

"WHAT!!!? SINCE WHEN DID YOU START CALLING HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME!!?" Risa boomed while walking to Hisana and gazing at her in the eyes.

"Since last night when we had the most wonderful walk" Hisana began "He gave me this blossom...he actually put it in my hair" she continued.

"This isnt right! you cant know lord Kuchiki on a close level your a maid Hisana!!" Risa shouted snacthing the blossom from Hisana's hair.

"Hey, Risa give it back" Hisana called but Risa held it firmly in her hands.

"Listen, whatever is going on between the two of you end it now Hisana before you get serious" Risa demanded.

"Risa nothing is going on, were just friends" Hisana assured her putting on her hair cover.

"I hope so" Risa said unconvinced. Risa placed the crumpled blossom on Hisana's bed and left the room.

"Hurry up, we have stuff to do" Risa called from outside the room.

Hisana took the blossom and stuffed it in her pocket. _'what is Risa talking about? nothing is going on between us, we are just friends and that is how it will stay' _Hisana thought while leaving the room to catch up with Risa.

-----------

**How did you guys like it? next chapter should be up soon : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright heres the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all of the nice reviews : D Oh and this chapter is pretty long tee hee.**

**-------------------**

Hisana silenty swept the shiney wooden floor of the dining hall. It had been a few days since she had her walk with lord Kuchiki and she had walked with him everynight since. She would fill her mind with lots of thoughts on purpose just so she couldnt sleep and then make her way to the garden just to see him.

It was like her nightime routine, and after the walk was over Hisana was exhausted so she found it no problem to fall asleep. The only flaw in her plan was that she would wake up late and have to come up with exscuses to tell Risa as to why she was so late and tired.

"Hisana, are you okay?" sora asked sweeping his pile of garbage into a dustpan.

"Huh, yeah im fine" Hisana answered sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times to try to keep herself awake but it didint work. She could feel her eyelids begin to droop down and her body feel lighter and lighter every second.

She stiffled a yawn that was coming to her and continued to sweep the floor. All she could think about was the walk that they were going to have tonight. The walks were always so much fun and always gave her butterflies in her stomach.

It was just the way he looked at her, how soft his eyes were and how they penitrated through the barriers of social class and talked to her like a regular person. In there walks they werent of any class, they were just people. Hisana also loved it when he would place a blossom in her hair, he did it everynight it was like a tradition.

He seemed like a completely diffrent person when he was around her; he was gentle and soft but still had a noble act to himself but when he was with other people he had a stoic expression and his voice was cold and offputting.

"Hisana.....are you sure your okay?" Sora began "You were sweeping the same spot of ten minutes" he continued.

"Oh, sorry Sora its just that im sort of tired" Hisana admitted as she then stretched out her arms and yawned.

"You have been tired alot lately, are you sleeping well? are you sick?" he asked concerned. He put his broom down and went over to Hisana, he placed a hand on her forehead and felt around.

"Im fine Sora, trust me" Hisana assured as she gently moved his hand from her forehead.

"I'll finish up here okay, you go and get some rest" Sora said softly as he took the broom from Hisana's hands.

"Oh, no Sora I cant let you do that, im fine really" Hisana insisted as she tried to cover another yawn.

"Its fine Hisana, you just get some rest, i'll send Risa to wake you up later" Sora replied as he took her hand and pulled her to the door.

"No, Sora you cant, its alot of work I can help really" Hisana argued but he had already gently pushed her out f the door.

"Sleep well Hisana" he smiled then closed the doors before she could reply. Hisana sighed and then a smile found its way to her lips.

_'Thank you Sora' _Hisana said inwardly as she waked sleepily back to her room.

---------------

"Hisana!!! get up!!" Risa yelled grabbing Hisana's shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Ahhhhh, alright Risa im up" Hisana yawned as she removed Risa's hands from her shoulders.

"What time is it?" Hisana asked moving out of the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Its lunch time!!" Risa hollered right in Hisana's ear.

"Jeez Risa what has gotten into you?" Hisana complained as she went to dress undress herself out of her sleepwear and into her maid attire.

"What has gotten into me!? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Risa hollered.

"Nothing has and you dont have to yell" Hisana snapped as she began to brush her hair.

"Your still seeing him arent you, thats why your so tired all the time" Risa infered as he moved next to Hisana and looked her in the eyes.

"No, im not" Hisana lied as she continued to comb out the tangles in her hair.

"Oh really? then what is with all those cherry blossoms hidden under your pillow?"Risa pointed to them on her bed.

"I like cherry blossoms is that a crime?" Hisana said with annoyance in her voice.

"Im just saying, you cant have a close relationship with him!!!" Risa shouted.

"I dont have a close relationship! were just friends Risa and even if I did why would it matter to you?" Hisana hissed angrily.

"Because if your tired all the time the rest of us have to pick up your slack Hisana!" Risa spat.

"Alright fine I wil do all my work and no breaks are you happy now?" Hisana yelled as she walked to the door.

"Yeah I am actually, and on your way out you can deliver lunch to your 'friend' " Risa barked as she pushed pass Hisana and out of the room.

Hisana sighed and began to walk to the kitchen. She hated fighting with Risa but somthimes she was too much, somtimes she just needed to mind her own buissness.

Hisana entered the kitchen and grabbed a plate that had a card saying 'lord Kuchiki' on it. She held it with both hands and walked down the halls to his office.

The door was open so she just walked inside. She saw him at his desk going over some paperwork, his eyes scanning the documents one by one. Hisana soon felt all of her anger melt and she became more calm when he looked up and gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Lunch ,Byakuya-sama" Hisana said as she placed the plate on his desk that was cluttered with papers.

Hisana carefully brushed the papers aside to make room for him to eat.

"How was your day Hisana?" he asked, his tone was uninterested and calm as usual when she first would speak to him. It would eventually melt into a soft and kind tone.

"It was fine, I just came back from a nap" Hisana responded trying to mask the small hint of annoynance she had in her voice from her fight with Risa.

Byakuya studied her face for a few seconds, then his face softened when he asked "Did somthing happen?".

Hisana sighed and took a seat in front of him. It seemed like nothing could pass him, he knew exactly when she was angry or perhaps sad.

"I just had a argument with a friend....nothing big" Hisana muttered turning her gaze to her hands that were laying still in her lap.

Byakuya considered this and then said "If it wasnt big, then why do you seem so conflicted over it?".

"Oh, trust me Byakuya-sama im fine......I will get over it soon" Hisana reassured him. Then she quickly added "Will you be out tonight?".

She really hoped he would, she was looking foward to there walk all day. It was a way to clear her head and she really needed to after her fight with Risa.

"Actually I have a meeting tonight so I wont be able to make it" Byakuya confessed as he picked at his food that was in front of him.

"Oh, well thats okay....I understand your a very busy man Byakuya-sama" Hisana forced a smile then lowered her gaze.

Byakuya saw the dissapointment in her eyes and then said "Why dont you join me for lunch hm?".

"Lunch? oh well I would love to!" Hisana babbled happily.

Byakuya got up and put a cover over the plate he then took some cups and a tea pot and began to leave the room.

"B-Byakuya-sama where are you going?" Hisana asked confused as she got up to follow him.

"Lunch would be better in the garden wouldnt it" he simply stated while holding the door open for her.

Hisana scurried outside the room and followed him through the halls and outside into the garden.

-----------

They decided to eat under the cherry blossom tree that they always stopped at on there walks. They got comfortable on the grass and set the food down.

Hisana poured them both some tea and then began to relax under the shade of the tree. It was really quite a beautiful day, the sun was out and the flowers smelled wonderful; but most of all she was enjoying lunch with lord Kuchiki.

"Is your day hard?" Hisana asked sweetly as she sipped some of her tea.

"Well......I suppose you can call it that" he replied taking a sip of his tea.

"What would you call it?" Hisana questioned now placing her cup down and turning to face him.

He placed his cup down as well and looked up into the sky. He pulled his eyebrows together and made a crease in his forehead which Hisana found oddly attractive.

He then turned to face her and said "Painstakingly slow".

Hisana giggled at this and then asked "Why is is so slow?".

He thought for a moment, trying to find the right words to use then he said "My whole day is signing papers, attending mettings and listening to things I could care less about" he paused for a second then continued "The day moves slow when you are doing things that you would rather not".

Hisana thought about this then said "Well, that does sound rather boring".

"I only have one part of the day that I look foward to" he admitted.

Hisana nodded to let him know to continue. "It is spending time with you......as I said before your company puts me at ease".

Hisana blushed a beautiful shade of pink and stared into her cup "I as well look foward very much to our walks" she mumbled.

Byakuya gave her a light smile then took another sip of his tea.

"I still have all of the blossoms you gave me" Hisana blurted out, she then coverd her mouth with both of her hands.

"Interesting" was his response when he turned to her and chuckled at her reaction to what she said.

"W-We should eat now" Hisana then began to pick up her eating tools and pick at the food in front of her.

Lunch went by slowly and sweetly. They talked about various things from what each other liked to how many animal faces Hisana could make. Turns out she could make a fish and a puppy face as well. They talked about how irritating it was to read poorly written work and about how annoying it was when you couldnt sleep. They finished there food pretty quickly since they had to share a plate and the tea was all gone before they finished the food.

"Well, I must get going" Byakuya sighed a little dissapointed himself as he picked up the dishes from the floor.

"It was very nice of you to invite me for lunch and I enjoyed it very much" Hisana whispered as she watched him gather up the dishes.

"I only enjoyed it because you were here" he said softly as he lifted her hand and squeezed it gently before giving her a goodbye nod and walking away.

Hisana just stayed there her eyes watching him until he was out of sight. Then the butterflies came and a smile spread across her lips.

_'mabey it would be okay to be a little more than friends' _Hisana thought while heading back inside.

Risa then poked her head out from behind a tree she was watching them from behind. _'I knew it! Hisana has another thing coming' _Risa thought as she glared at Hisana who was skipping happily down the road.

_'she wont be happy for long'_ was the last thing Risa thought before heading inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update…..Its not that I had writers block or anything its just that my computer went down and erased my chapters and I was really angry so it took me a while to re-write it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Later that night Hisana found it hard to fall asleep. She laid face up on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling, sighing she rolled over on her stomach and placed her chin up on her pillow.

Negative thoughts began to swarm in her mind making it harder and harder for her to concentrate on sleep.

Since he had a meeting and wasn't able to accompany her for her late night walks she decided that going to sleep was the next best thing and that is exactly what she did.

A few minutes passed and she remained in that same position, nothing moved her it was as if she was a statue mounted onto the bed she lay in.

Hisana slowly closed her eyes and let her mind drift to anything that would help her fall asleep. She imagined anything to help keep her mind off that awful topic, anything to not make her remember why she actually came to work at the Kuchiki household.

All her attempts were in vain. The only thing she could see in her mind was her sister surrounded by darkness, she was just a baby and was smiling her eyes bright with happiness with her arm stretched out as far as they possibly could, like she was reaching for something.

Hisana tightened her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to think of these things, this was the reason she couldn't sleep all these thoughts kept invading her mind and making her stay awake.

"N-Nee-san" her sister called out stretching her arms further out towards the darkness, she kept calling out towards Hisana each time more and more panicked.

"No stop it Rukia" Hisana whimpered as she pressed her hands to her ears and shut her eyes tighter creating a small crease in her forehead.

Soon her sister began to lose her smile and started crying out to Hisana. Her nose was red and her eyes were watery as she continued to cry and cry with her arms still stretched out, still hoping that Hisana would suddenly appear in the darkness and hold her.

"Rukia don't call me….I don't deserve to hold you" Hisana whispered as she began to feel hot as sweat began to build up on her brow causing her hair to stick to her face.

Soon the cries became screams and filled Hisana's ears to the fullest. Rukia was screaming her sisters name at the top of her lungs, her arms fell to her sides and her wailing continued.

Hisana bit her lip and curled her body into fetus position. She stayed in that secure position and began to chant over and over "I'm sorry Rukia".

She said that for as long as Rukia stayed in her mind, which had to be basically the entire night.

The next morning Hisana awoke on time, actually it was a few minutes early. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red.

During the course of the night she began to cry as well. The voice in her head never ceased and now it still had an aftershock that was lingering on inside of her head, a faint voice still singing her name in a antagonized scream.

Hisana slowly moved into the bathroom and began to wash her face. Even though she was in bed the whole night she didn't get any sleep at all.

'_HISANA!!!!'_ the voice shouted in her mind louder than it normally was. Hisana jumped at this and then moved her shaking fingers to her ears and covered them.

"Please…Rukia…please…I cant take this" Hisana cried softly to herself trying to reach the voice inside her head to tell her to stop.

She then bit her lip again to find that it was bleeding from the extensive biting that occurred last night. Hisana slumped to the floor and took a deep breath.

No matter what she had to have the night walk this night even if he wasn't there. This was all too much to bear for her.

She got up and lethargically walked over to her clothes and began to change into her maid attire.

"I have to deliver Byakuya-sama breakfast this morning" Hisana thought aloud.

She knew she looked a mess, probably tired and worn out and the puffiness under her eyes wasn't going away anytime soon.

Once she was finished dressing herself and her hair looked decent she slowly treaded down the halls of the manor to the kitchen.

'_It will all be better once I see Byakuya-sama this morning…..I think he can make me feel better…I always feel better when I'm around him'_ Hisana thought to herself.

She couldn't wait until she could see him this morning. She could feel it that when they would speak the voice would fade away and the only thing that would remain was a state of peace.

Hisana quickened her pace and occasionally waved at the maids that she passed. Some of them stopped and asked why she looked so tired and if she was crying. She would just smile and make up some excuse that wasn't any ware near the truth then continue to the kitchen.

She finally reached her destination and opened the doors to find Risa finalizing lord Kuchiki's breakfast.

Hisana wasn't really in the mood for Risa, she didn't feel like hearing her loud voice or having another argument.

"Oh so I see your up early, I thought I had to go and wake you again today" Risa said in her usual loud tone. She lifted the plate and walked over to Hisana, Risa couldn't help but have a menacing grin cross her lips.

"You still look tired though….I'm sure you had one of your walks right" Risa continued.

"Actually I didn't….I went straight to bed" Hisana replied in a hushed tone.

Hisana reached for the plate so she could hurry and bring him his food but Risa stepped back and held the plate firmly.

"What are you doing Hisana?" Risa questioned as she walked around Hisana to the door.

"What do you mean?.....its my job to bring him breakfast" Hisana said base growing in her voice.

"Not anymore, we switched jobs courtesy of the head maid and now you wont be seeing lord Kuchiki at all and I even got someone to make sure you are in your room locked so you can get your rest" Risa stated happily with a huge fake smile across her lips.

"Why would you do that Risa?" Hisana asked elevating her voice.

"Because Hisana, you cannot see lord Kuchiki as a friend and that is final" Risa said in a demanding tone.

"So I will bring the food to lord Kuchiki from now on while you sweep with sora today" Risa explained.

She grabbed a broom from the corner of the room and tossed it to Hisana.

"Get to work" Risa ordered before leaving the room and leaving a furious and saddened Hisana all alone.

Hisana carefully swept all of the dust and dirt from the cobblestone road in front of the Kuchiki manor. It was a scorching day outside, the sun was beating furiously down on them and the breeze was even warm as well.

Hisana whiped the sweat from her brow and moved some hair out of her face as she continued to sweep silently. The words that Risa had told her still lingered on in her head, she wouldn't be able to see lord Kuchiki or even go on her walks with him which meant that voice would remain in her head.

'_Why would Risa do this to me?'_ Hisana thought as she felt tears building up in her eyes. She quickly whiped them away and continued her sweeping trying to concentrate on her work and block out the voice that got louder in her head.

"Hisana are you okay? You don't look too good" Sora stated as she walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Hisana your burning up" he said as he took her arm and pulled her under the shade of a tree. Hisana stood there and closed her eyes, there was a cooling feeling about this tree, it made the voice go away and cooled her whole body down. She took a deep breath and the noticed that this was her beloved cherry blossom tree.

"Hisana what's wrong? No offense but you look horrible" Sora asked while meeting her vision with his.

"Nothing….Its nothing you don't need to worry about me" Hisana said happily. In truth she really wanted someone rather needed someone to talk to, everything that was going on made her feel sick and created a burning sensation in her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Sora pressed as he moved some strands of hair out of Hisana's face.

"You know you can tell me anything right Hisana" Sora said softly as his hand moved from her hair to her cheek and caressed it softly.

"S-Sora" Hisana whispered as she moved her hand to his and gently moved it from her cheek.

"I'm fine, trust me" Hisana smiled sweetly as she picked up her broom and moved from under the tree and continued sweeping.

'_What was that just now? Sora caressed me….what does that mean? Ughh I cant deal with this now its too much" _ Hisana thought to herself.

After she finished sweeping she stretched her arms out wide and exhaled deeply while Sora's eyes watched her and traced everything about her.

Hisana turned around and waved at him with a forced bright smile.

Sora blushed a little and continued his sweeping. Hisana sighed then and began to walk inside of the manor.

"I'm taking a little break, I'll be back later!" Hisana called out as she half ran down the hall towards her room.

She needed time to think about everything that was happening and needed to come up with a reasonable conclusion.

'_Risa thinks she can get the best of me…..well she has another thing coming'_ Hisana smirked as she reached her room and began to think of a secret way to meet with lord Kuchiki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it :D**

Hisana laid still on her bed thinking about how she could meet lord Kuchiki. She moved a lock of hair out of her face and sighed.

She knew she needed to see lord Kuchiki, she just couldn't bear to have another night like she did before it was just too much.

But how? She also knew Risa was sending someone to make sure she didn't leave her room at night.

'_What if I trick Risa?'_ Hisana thought sitting up in her bed. Hisana pondered this for a while wondering how exactly she would do that.

'_I know that lord Kuchiki is going to the garden tonight but how do I meet him?'_ Hisana continued to think.

She moved her hand under her pillow and pulled out a blossom. She held it close to her nose and inhaled the sweet smell that still lingered on it.

"I got it!" Hisana thought aloud while jumping out of bed and practically running back outside to where Sora was.

"Wait why do you want me to pretend to be you again?" Sora asked confused. He was still outside sweeping up dirt and small twigs from the gardens walkway out in the hot sun just like Hisana left him.

"So I can sneak outside" Hisana clarified. She picked up another broom and began to help him sweep.

"But didn't Risa say that she would make sure you were in the room?" Sora recalled as he swept up some small rocks into a dustpan.

"Yeah but that's where you come in" Hisana began as she continued to sweep along the pathway.

"What am I suppose to do?" Sora pondered while walking with Hisana down the pathway and sweeping as well.

Sighing Hisana put her hand over her eyes to block out the sun from her face and continued. "Well you go into my room like an hour before I'm suppose to be in bed while I hide out some ware, and when the person checks on me you just put the cover over your head so they think its me" Hisana concluded.

"How am I suppose to be you!?" Sora complained as he stopped sweeping and moved under a shady tree.

Hisana followed him and leaned against the tree and continued to speak. "You don't even have to talk, when he or she comes in just have the cover over your head but down a little so they can see your hair….you know we do have the same hair color"

"But I'm not as small as you are, I will probably take up more than the bed" Sora sighed.

"So then go into fetus position, please Sora I need your help" Hisana begged. She walked in front of him and put both of her hands on the sides of his face.

Sora blushed a little at her touch and sighed. "I don't know Hisana….." he disagreed.

"Please Sora, for me, I need you" Hisana whispered while gazing into his crisp blue eyes.

"Alright Hisana, only because it's for you" Sora gave in.

"Thank you so much!!" Hisana cheered as she pulled Sora in for a huge bear hug.

Sora flushed as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hugged her back.

Hisana eased out of the hug and smiled brightly at him.

'_Yes!! My plan is going to work!! I'm so glad Sora agreed' _Hisana thought as the continued to clean up the pathway.

Later that evening Hisana put her plan into action. She dropped Sora off at her room and she hid in the stall of one of the bathrooms.

'_Alright it's about time for me to go to bed he or she should be checking on me by now' _Hisana thought. She couldn't wait until she could see lord Kuchiki again, even being away from him for a day put a strain on her heart.

Sora pulled the covers over his body and curled his legs up so he appeared to be shorter.

He then let his hair out of the pony tail and let his dark locks fall to his shoulders.

'_The things I do for Hisana'_ Sora inwardly chuckled as be begun to get comfortable in her bed.

Soon the door creaked open and he could feel his heart beating rapidly as footsteps came into the room.

"Hisana-chan are you asleep?" A light voice came from the doorway.

'_Oh god, I cant talk like Hisana!, I will just have to do my best' _Sora thought as he cleared his throat.

"Yes" he responded in the lightest most feminine voice he could possibly make.

"H-Hisana-chan are you okay? You sound kind of…..different" the voice replied.

"I'm just a little sick" Sora replied he coughed a little adding onto his lie.

"Oh alright well I will be outside the door s-so don't come out okay" the voice said again while closing the door.

Sora let out a long drawn out sigh as he pulled the covers up more to his face and closed his eyes.

Hisana waited a while before she decided to head for the gardens. She peeked out the bathroom door and saw no one in sight.

She creped down the halls slowly and softly hoping not to draw attention to herself. Soon she reached the door that led to the gardens and she slowly opened it.

Once she did she could feel the cool air hit her face almost imminently, and her feet tingled at the cold feel of the pathway.

Butterflies swirled around in her stomach as she saw him on the bridge over the koi pond just a little ways away.

She half ran over to the bridge anxious to finally speak to him again. As she approached him she noticed he was staring intently into the pond of koi.

"So it seems that you decided to accompany me" he said in his cool tone as he directed his gaze over to the petite woman next to him.

"Y-Yes I did" Hisana stuttered. She was pretty nervous and decided that staring into the water and not making direct eye contact was a good way to go.

"How was your morning?" I noticed that you did not bring me breakfast today" he replied after a few moments of silence.

"Ummm me and Risa switched jobs so I won't be bringing you food anymore" Hisana explained.

"I see…..that is….disappointing" he admitted. He began to walk from the bridge onto there usual route with Hisana, close behind.

"Well at least we can talk every night when you don't have a meeting" Hisana said happily hoping to change the mood.

He was silent for a while thinking about something, Hisana could tell because he pulled his eyebrows together and creased his forehead.

Slowly Hisana's eyes adjusted to looking at him again. His features were absolutely perfect but his face just had a cold and intimidating feel to it.

"How was your sleep the other night?" he finally asked breaking the deep silence.

"To be honest…..it was horrible" Hisana recalled. She really didn't want to talk about her sleeping problems but she could tell he was going to get into it.

Hisana held her breath hoping he wouldn't ask about such a touchy subject. Byakuya noticed her posture change and stiffen so he decided to let his question go.

"I must apologize for not being able to accompany you the other night" Byakuya apologized.

"Oh there's no need to, really" Hisana said quickly hoping he didn't feel guilty.

"S-So ummm can you tell me about your day?" Hisana stammered as they continued to walk slowly through the garden.

"I suppose so" he replied. He paused for a few seconds wondering where to start. He wasn't sure she would be interested in his daily routines because they weren't all that exciting.

"I had a few meetings with my clan's leaders and filed a lot of paperwork" he finished.

"That's all?" Hisana questioned.

He simply nodded in response. '_Wow that must have been a real boring day'_ Hisana thought to herself.

"So what was the meeting about?" Hisana asked looking up at him into his analytical gray eyes.

They rounded a corner where there were a few small bushes and he began to speak.

"Nothing that interesting just family affairs" he said in a nonchalant tone.

"More importantly, how was your day? I assume it was much more eventful than mine" he added.

"All I did was clean, it wasn't really my definition of fun" Hisana admitted while sighing.

"I see…..so what is your definition of fun?" he asked as they then turned another corner that was by a flower bed.

"Hmmm well making funny faces and…. spending time with you" Hisana blurted out then as quickly as she said it she covered her mouth. She didn't mean for that last part to slip out.

She adverted her gaze to the floor and inwardly cursed herself for saying that.

"Wha-what about you Byakuya-sama?.... What is fun to you?" Hisana immediately said begging that he didn't think anything of that last part.

"Good question…..I'm not quite sure actually….I suppose one has to be spending time with you as well" he answered calmly.

Hisana blushed a little and smiled. She then noticed that they should have come to the tree by now.

"Byakuya-sama are we taking a different route?" she questioned noticing that they had never usually taken this many turns before.

"I decided to make it up to you by showing you something, so we took the long route" he explained.

Hisana could feel her heart race as he thought about what exactly he needed to show her.

"Is it close by?" Hisana asked anxiously. She turned her head from side to side and looked all around to see something that he might have needed to show her.

"Be patient Hisana" Byakuya chuckled as he took her hand and led her through a couple of bushes.

Hisana held tighter onto his strong hand and smiled a bit at how warm and soft it was pressed against hers.

"I cant wait to see it!" Hisana said excitedly as he led her even further through the bushes.

"You really don't know how to wait do you?" Byakuya said half smiling. Soon he stopped abruptly making Hisana confused.

"Are we there yet?" Hisana asked looking around. She didn't see anything interesting; it was just a bunch of bushes and leaves.

Byakuya let go of her hand and moved behind her. "Wha-what's going on?" Hisana giggled as he placed his warm hands over her eyes.

"I've decided that I want this to be a surprise" he spoke softly as he began to walk which caused Hisana to walk as well.

"No fair! You know this makes it harder to be patient!" Hisana giggled as she continued to walk.

"That is exactly why I am doing this" he explained as he pressed his hands closer to her eyes.

Hisana was led carefully over any rocks, roots and sticks on the ground until he stopped her.

"We must be here!" Hisana smiled as she moved her hands onto his and tried to move them from her eyes.

"Not yet" he whispered to her. Hisana couldn't help but feel all of the anticipation growing deeper and deeper.

"Close your eyes….and do not peek Hisana" he commanded as he released his hands from her eyes.

Obeying his orders Hisana kept her eyes closed while fighting the urge to peek. He took her hand and led her a few paces forward and made a sharp turn as he pulled her arm so she came in front of him.

"I'm guessing were here" Hisana stated as she held her eyes shut hoping she could see it now.

"Alright Hisana you may open your eyes now" he said softly. Hisana immediately opened her eyes and gasped at the beauty she saw before her.

It was a huge clearing with a big lake standing in the middle. The water in the lake sparkled as the stars from above shined on it.

There were beautiful white flowers surrounding the lake and growing in a few spots on the ground. The white flowers illuminated the sparkling water and gave the place a whole glowing look to it.

Another thing that contributed to the glowing scene was all of the fireflies that were flying around with there tail lights making it even more stunning.

"Byakuya-sama this is…..this is….beautiful" Hisana gasped in delight as she twirled around in the middle of the clearing letting the fireflies circle around her.

"I discovered this place when I was a child….you are the first person I have shown it to" he explained softly as he walked up to the lake and gazed into it.

Hisana stopped twirling and went beside him to look into the lake. She was wonderfully shocked when she saw how clear the water was and all of the small fish swimming in it peacefully.

"Thank you so much for showing me this place Byakuya-sama" Hisana said softly.

"It is my pleasure" he replied now looking into her eyes.

Hisana could feel her heart beating faster as his face softened and his hand was brought to her cheek.

Hisana closed her eyes and placed her hand over his hand. The butterflies and the anticipation were eating her up viciously as she held her breath waiting for it to happen.

"I believe that it is time for us to leave this place" he said removing his hand from her cheek and turning away.

Hisana frowned disappointedly and forced a small smile. "Right, it is getting late isn't it". She was so sure that he was going to kiss her but it didn't happen, she was confused why.

He plucked a white flower out of the ground and handed it to her. Hisana took it and smelled its sweet smell. Through she preferred cherry blossoms this had to be her second favorite.

As he led her back through the bushes Hisana couldn't help but think to herself.

'_Am I….falling for lord Kuchiki?'._


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I am on a roll with this story! I have so many great ideas for this and I cant wait for you guys to read it. I want to thank LaaganNinja and Maui Girl 808 for keeping up with and extensively reviewing my story (thank you so much guys it means a lot) and of course everyone else who has reviewed and or read. Hope you like this chapter.**

Hisana silently walked through the halls back to her room that same night. She held the white flower tightly in her hands, so tightly it turned her knuckles white.

When she approached her room she noticed that there was no one outside which probably meant that she or he went to go to sleep.

She opened the door and walked into the dark room. While closing the door she heard the squeaking sound of the bed and saw the light flicker on.

"Wow Hisana your back pretty late, you should be getting to bed" Sora suggested while trying to stifle a yawn.

He stretched out his arms wide and rubbed his eyes a few times before noticing the deep thinking face of Hisana.

"H-Hisana whats wrong?" he asked concerned as Hisana moved to sit onto the bed next to him.

"Its nothing Sora…thanks for helping me but I just need to be alone to think okay" Hisana said softly.

She was clearly not in the mood for any protest so Sora got off of the bed and walked reluctantly over to the door.

"Goodnight Hisana" Sora whispered before leaving her alone to her thoughts.

Hisana flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She needed to get her mind set on track again and needed to figure out what that walk she just had meant.

'_Am I falling for lord Kuchiki?' _ Hisana asked herself. Well she did know that he is incredibly good looking and talented and any woman would kill for a chance to speak to him. But she also found his presence to be quite exciting.

Whenever he was near her she got butterflies and started to blush. She also loved his company, it made her feel amazing when she could talk to someone so understanding and someone so calm.

Hisana liked everything about him, from how he loved her monkey faces to how he made her feel beautiful with the many flowers he gave her. She even loved how they could talk about almost anything and not be awkward.

Hisana rolled onto her side and sighed. She gazed at the white flower he had given her, it was absolutely beautiful; the white pedals were pure and sent out an illuminating aura, it was truly a stunning flower.

He had shown her his secret place and caressed her face. Hisana knew that had to mean something, but she wasn't even sure how she felt about it.

'_I wanted to kiss him but……I don't know if he wanted to kiss me' _Hisana thought to herself. Did that mean they were only at friend status? Or did it mean that he just wasn't ready for that.

'_What am I doing?.....there's no way a lord like himself would ever be attracted to someone like me….we are just friends, very good friends I might add…..besides I'm not here to make friends….I'm here so I can gain enough money to support Rukia and myself' _Hisana concluded in her thoughts.

She decided that it was clear to both of them that this type of relationship wasn't good for either of them.

She then decided it was time to hit the hay and she turned out the lights hoping to drown all of those weird feelings away in her sleep.

Byakuya sat silently at the seat next to the head of the table that next morning. He was participating in another one of the brutally boring clan meetings.

But still he held his composure and patiently waited for the meeting to be over.

'_Hisana would never be able to deal with one of these meetings'_ he thought to himself. There he was again, thinking about her.

He didn't want to admit it but he really wished she was in this room right now, making her adorable monkey face to somewhat ease the awful tension that shrouded the room.

He knew that wouldn't happen though so he just decided to deal with it and hope that the meeting was going to be over soon.

"Kuchiki-sama you are aware that you will become head of the clan in a few weeks correct" an old man said from across the table.

"Yes I am aware of that" he said in his usual cold off-putting tone.

"Are you sure you will be up for it? It is a tough task indeed" another man said who was pretty aged and had glasses on.

"Are you saying that I am not suited for the task?" Byakuya asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, its just that I wonder if you are ready" began to say.

"I can assure you that I am more than ready for the task" Byakuya interrupted.

"Once you become clan leader you do know what that means right?" an old woman said who was to the left of Byakuya.

Sighing Byakuya just nodded. He knew where this conversation was going and he really didn't want to get into any of that at the moment.

"It will be soon time for you to marry and produce an heir" the woman continued.

"We have many suitable noble women who would love to take your hand in marriage" the first old man added on.

"I am aware of that but I am not focusing on marriage at the moment" he replied coolly.

"Of course, of course but in a few years time you will" the man with glasses replied.

"I think this meeting is about done, we are dismissed" another man said.

Byakuya headed over to the dining area to receive his breakfast. The elders had been talking about marriage for a very long time and it began to annoy him.

He didn't want to marry any of those noble women, he wanted to marry someone he actually liked to be around and that was all.

Hisana got up and was very sleepy that morning. She had barely gotten any type of rest that night and it really showed.

She got out of bed and saw that it was pretty early, it was earlier than she was suppose to get up. She couldn't sleep so she decided just to get ready for the day when something hit her.

'_Maybe I can deliver breakfast to lord Kuchiki one last time' _Hisana thought menacingly to herself.

She quickly pulled on her clothes and combed her hair with her fingers. She had to work fast if this was going to work.

She quickly ran to the kitchen not caring who was watching as she tried to hurry and prepare breakfast before Risa showed up.

'_Since I woke up so early today I thought I would bring him breakfast to ease how many things you had to do' _Hisana thought of exactly what she was going to say to her when she found out.

Hisana grabbed the plate and hurried off to the dinning room. She was walking so fast she almost fell, she regained her balance and eased the door open to see lord Kuchiki sitting at the table by himself.

"Your breakfast lord Kuchiki" Hisana announced while placing the plate on the table in front of him. She noticed his eyes lighted up and his expression softened when he saw her.

"I believe you told me you weren't delivering me breakfast anymore" He recalled as she set the plate down.

"I got up early so I decided I should bring you food" Hisana answered smiling. She was so much more comfortable being around him, like she was completely at peace.

"It seems as though I kept you out too late last night" he said softly.

"What do you mean?" Hisana asked confused. She hoped she didn't look that bad, she began to try to fix her hair by running her hands through them again.

"You look deathly tired" he clarified. He eyed her from head to toe, she seemed like she was in a rush to get ready.

"Oh, I am fine" Hisana practically lied. She was pretty tired but she didn't want him to use that as to why they couldn't take walks anymore or something like that.

She adverted her gaze from him and concentrated on the beautifully carved wooden table.

"I suppose I should make it up to you by asking you to join me from breakfast" he responded after a short silence.

Hisana nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. She still turned her gaze away and began to fiddle with her fingers.

She felt the butterflies return to her stomach and her heart beat rise as she sat pretty close to him.

"Will you be able to walk tonight?" Hisana asked in a hushed tone as she picked up her fork and began to pick at the food.

"Yes but I thought he might do something different tonight" he began. He contacted her eyes with his as he spoke.

"S-Something else?" she stammered. She was completely in a daze at this moment, she could smell his wonderful scent and it wonderfully hypnotized her in a dreamy trance.

She couldn't even concentrate fully with him so close. It reminded her of the night before, the way he caressed her face and how close they were put her in the same trance.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me for dinner" he asked in a noticeably quieter tone.

"Dinner!? Oh I would love to!" Hisana blurted out almost immediately. She was now out of her trance and completely embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

A soft smile graced his lips as he kept her eyes locked into his. "Come by the dining room tonight".

"Of course I will……so umm is this like…a date?" Hisana wondered aloud. She blushed deeply as she realized she just thought aloud and she inwardly cursed herself for doing so.

She tried to hide her blush by moving some of her hair in front of her face making somewhat of a curtain between them.

She heard him chuckle softly and she began to relax a little more. Hisana peered through her hair to see him gazing curiously at her.

He pondered what she had said for a few moments not knowing if it was in fact a date that they were about to embark on.

"I suppose you could call it that" he responded after a few moments.

Hisana smiled. '_I am going on a date with lord Kuchiki!!!'_ Hisana said in joy in her mind as breakfast drew on.

After they were finished eating Hisana knew she had to leave to get back to her duties as a maid.

"So I will be seeing you tonight" Byakuya reminded her as he made his way to the door.

"Yes you will!" she called out as he nodded and left the room. Her eyes followed him until he was completely out of sight and she let out a long deep breath.

'_Oh my gosh what am I going to wear?, how should I do my hair?, do I need makeup?, jeez this is my first date!' _ All these thoughts ran through her head as she exited the dining room to be stunned to see Risa standing outside the door.

"Oh hi Risa I ummm decided to bring him breakfast today since I woke up early so it's less work for you" Hisana explained while trying to sound professional but she couldn't quite get rid of the happiness that was in her voice.

"Don't think I didn't hear that whole conversation, so you're going on a date tonight hm?" Risa hissed.

"Yes I am" Hisana said confidently, she wasn't going to let Risa ruin her first date.

"And I see that you somehow got to see him last night because he 'kept you out late'" Risa snorted.

"Yes, Yes I did" Hisan still said confidently.

"Well then I am going to make sure you miss that date because you have night shift today" Risa snickered.

"Night shift! But that's not fair!" Hisana almost shouted.

"And if you don't come I will have the head maid herself kick you out and when I say that I mean fire you" Risa snapped.

Hisana was stunned; her confidence had all disappeared and was replaced by anger, frustration and fear.

"And we all know what will happen if you are fired….no more money for poor little Rukia" Risa laughed.

Hisana clenched her fist into a tight ball and held her head down. She tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hisana choked out as tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"Because I can" Risa replied laughing repulsively.

"Awww little Hisana is gonna cry" Risa mocked her by making crying sounds and faces.

"Why don't you continue to cry at the night shift" Risa said coldly.

Hisana couldn't take it anymore; she just pushed past Risa and ran to her room. Her tears stained her cheeks and she ran even faster wanting so much to get as far as possible as she could away from her.

'_My date is over….I can't get fired…I need this money'_ she thought to herself sadly.

"_I guess you have finally won Risa'._


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone so much for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me :D Hope you like this chapter!!**

* * *

Hisana lay lifelessly on her bed just staring up at the ceiling.

No matter how hard she tried it seemed as though Risa would always come out on top, she now would miss her date and have to miserably do the night shift.

Hisana sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. She began playing with her bang, tugging on it and twirling it around her finger.

'_Maybe Risa is right'_ Hisana thought while moving her hand slowly from her face to under her pillow.

'_My mind should be focused on getting money for me and Rukia not going on dates'_ she thought to herself while pulling out one of the blossoms she kept there.

Hisana ran her fingers over the delicate pedals and traced every single last one of them. She closed her eyes and brought the blossom to her nose.

Hisana slowly inhaled the smell of the blossom. Even though it was pretty old a special smell still clung to it and it made Hisana actually smile.

Soon her smile dropped into a deep frown. She carefully placed the blossom back under her pillow and sat up.

'_Maybe a relationship with him isn't right….besides he is a noble and I'm not….it would never work'_ she continued to think while getting ready for her shift.

'_I guess I should just tell him I can't see him anymore…..that there is something else that I have been neglecting and need to get back to'_ she concluded.

Hisana left the room and headed towards where the night shift usually gathered before they started there work.

* * *

There were a couple of maids gathered around in one big cluster in the middle of the room.

The room itself looked clean, its golden brown wood floors were nice and polished and all of the decorations such as paintings and statues were all looking there best as well.

"There is Hisana-chan" a girl called out towards her. She had blond hair that was pulled into two pigtails and some freckles dotted her face.

"Alright ,now that you're here we can get started" another maid said while walking towards her and handing her a broom.

"Alright ladies we are sweeping the hallways today" the same maid announced as all the chatter died down.

"Pair up and get to work" she called out. Soon the cluster began to form into pairs of two girls and they all began to go in different directions.

"C-Can I be your partner Hisana-chan?" the girl asked while slightly bowing her head.

"Sure Kyoko, and you don't have to bow okay" Hisana said while forcing a smile.

They began to walk down the halls sweeping up and dust or dirt that they found any ware.

It was really quiet between them, so quiet you could hear the other maids talking in the opposite halls.

Hisana tightened her grip on her broom and began to sweep harder and faster hoping just to finish and be done with the task.

"I want to apologize Hisana-chan" Kyoko finally spoke after dropping her broom on the floor and beginning to bow but she stopped and just stared at Hisana.

"Apologize?" she asked confused as she dropped her broom as well and leaned her body against the wall.

"For making it so that you couldn't go on your walk…..Risa-chan told me to stand guard that night" Kyoko confessed while staring at the floor.

Kyoko nervously began to draw circles in the ground with her foot and begin to mumble something to herself.

"Its fine Kyoko, that is all past…I'm not mad at you" Hisana reassured as she stopped leading off the wall and placed both of her hands softly on her shoulders.

"But Hisana-chan is a nice person so I want to help you" Kyoko said still looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Hisana asked curiously as she removed her hands from her shoulders and placed one hand under her chin to lift her head up.

"Sora-chan and I were talking and we thought we should help you go on your date" Kyoko explained.

"Wait, I never told anyone about my date" Hisana recalled.

"Oh well Risa-chan told me and I told Sora-chan….sorry" she apologized once more while trying to lower her head but Hisana's hand was still lifting her chin up.

"Its fine, its fine, but I can't leave or the head maid will fire me…..besides I decided that seeing him wasn't a good option" Hisana admitted while moving her hand from her chin and picking up her broom.

"But I already told Sora-chan to come and cover for you" Kyoko began to say as she picked up her own broom.

"Speak of the devil" Hisana said as she saw Sora quietly tip-toeing down the hall.

"H-Hisana you should be gone already!" Sora said to her as he finally reached them.

"Hisana-chan doesn't want to go on the date anymore!" Kyoko said like she was disappointed.

"And I already had everything set up" she continued in a disappointed tone while now looking down again. She mumbled something to herself while drawing circles again.

"Why don't you want to go anymore Hisana?" Sora asked confused.

"Well for one I will get fired…and two I have to focus on this job...not any relationship" she said softly as she turned her back and began to continue sweeping.

"Hisana don't lie to yourself, you know you want to go on this date" Sora reasoned while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But I can't" Hisana said in a whisper like tone while still sweeping but with much less force and less speed.

"Hisana this job isn't going any ware, it will always be here for you…..but this, this thing you have for him, it wont always wait Hisana so you must grasp it now" Sora said while his grip on her shoulder softened.

"But….Rukia wont wait either…..she needs me" Hisana choked as she began to cry silently. She brought her hand and covered her mouth as she hung her head down.

Sora silently moved in front of Hisana and lifted her face with his hand. Her eyes were still shut tightly closed and her tears still flowed.

"Look at me Hisana" Sora said while still holding her head up. Hisana obeyed and opened her eyes to gaze directly into his. She began to wipe her tears with the back of her hands.

"Rukia isn't going anyware either…you have done so much for her that you deserve to be happy, and trust me if you saw the look on your face when you finished speaking to him he really makes you happy" Sora said softly.

"So please Hisana, go on this date and let us handle the head maid" he continued to speak in his soft tone.

"I don't deserve to be happy, not after what Rukia had to go through" Hisana sobbed as she still tried to wipe her tears away.

"Hisana don't you think Rukia would want you to be happy? You're doing all of this work for her, you deserve something for yourself" Sora continued.

"But…..but….I don't know" Hisana said as her crying died down.

"Trust me Hisana, one date wont ruin your whole plan if anything it will only make you try harder, when your happy you tend to do things better" Sora explained.

"So please Hisana, go and make yourself happy" Sora finished.

"You really think that I can go?" Hisana asked still trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Hisana I know you can go" Sora said with a small smile.

Hisana was silent for a few moments, trying to take everything that he said in. He was right about what he said.

The job would always be there but lord Kuchiki may not. She had to make sure she could keep a hold of him.

She never knew Sora could be so comforting. Hisana then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you Sora" Hisana said softly as his hands wrapped around her as well.

"You better hurry and get ready before you're late" he said to her. Hisana eased out of the hug and smiled brightly at him.

"Come on Hisana-chan we have to get you ready" Kyoko called while grabbing Hisana's arm and practically pulling her down the hall.

"Have fun!" Sora called out to her as Kyoko and Hisana went out of sight.

Sighing Sora picked up his broom and began sweeping.

* * *

"Ouch, a little softer Kyoko" Hisana said in a pained voice as Kyoko tugged on her hair.

Hisana was sitting on a chair in the middle of Kyoko's room which was surrounded by a bunch of kimonos.

They were all different colors and had different designs as well. It was just so bright in her room it was like she didn't need a light at all.

"Sorry Hisana" Kyoko mumbled as she continued to pull the brush through Hisana's dark tresses.

"Thank you for doing this for me Kyoko" Hisana said while bracing herself for another tug.

"Hisana-chan is a nice person" was all Kyoko replied. She then took a small clip and pulled Hisana's hair into a bun on her head.

"It looks amazing" Hisana commented in awe as she picked up a hand mirror and looked at her new hair.

She never thought her wild Maine of hair could ever be tamed into something that delicately beautiful.

She still had her bang in the middle of her face but it looked much softer after the long extensive brushing it went through.

"Now a kimono, you see anything you like?" Kyoko asked while moving her hand along the wide variety she had.

"So this is what you spend your money on huh" Hisana said while looking through all of the clothing.

"Choose something that flatters your body type" Kyoko said while rummaging through some of them that were thrown in a box.

Hisana looked and looked but not one of them screamed her, all of them would go lovely with Kyoko but none with her.

"Maybe I should just go how I am now" Hisana suggested after looking through all the kimonos.

"You don't like any of them?" Kyoko asked in a panicked and saddened voice.

"Its not that, your kimonos are beautiful but none of them are right for me….besides I'm not used to dressing up or anything so I will just wear my maid outfit" Hisana explained.

"A-Are you sure, I have some more in here I think" Kyoko stammered as she continued looking through the box.

She began tossing out a bunch of different kimonos while Hisana dodged the ones that flew her way.

"It's fine Kyoko" Hisana reassured her.

"I want Hisana-chan to be happy" Kyoko pouted as she stopped looking and went into her drawer for something.

"I am more than happy Kyoko, you helped me a lot" Hisana explained while walking over to her.

Kyoko pulled out a small tube of lip gloss and began applying it to Hisana's small lips.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko asked as she moved some access gloss from Hisana's lips.

"I'm sure" Hisana tried to say but Kyoko was still working on her lips so it came out as a bunch of jumbled up words.

Kyoko moved from her lips and stepped back to examine her work. She studied Hisana like she was a piece of art; she looked from every angle until she gave a thumb up.

"Do I pass?" Hisana giggled as she looked into the hand mirror once more.

"With flying colors" Kyoko responded while opening the door for her.

Hisana moved towards the door and once she was in the doorway she bowed slightly and said "Thank you so much Kyoko".

Kyoko smiled and watched Hisana as she practically ran down the halls to the dining area.

Hisana couldn't help but smile. She was actually going on her date after all; this had to be a dream or something.

'_Who needs Risa? I have some really awesome friends and maybe soon a really awesome guy'_ Hisana thought as she continued running towards the dining area.

* * *

**Alright so the next chapter will be Hisana's first date so stay tuned!! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright here is the next chapter; this is Hisana's first date lol I hope you enjoy!! Oh and thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

Hisana' small feet ran across the polished hardwood floors over to the dining area. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she approached the two doors that led to the room.

She immediately stopped right in front of the door. Her small feet stayed firmly planted on the ground and her heart beat rapidly inside her chest.

She took a deep breath and slowly moved her trembling hands to the knobs of the door. She gradually enclosed her fingers around the knob and closed her eyes.

She was deathly nervous, the butterflies were violently swarming in her stomach and not planning on stopping anytime soon.

She then turned the knobs of the door and pushed it open to the room.

She looked around the huge dining room that she had visited so much while serving food. It looked absolutely beautiful inside; everything was decorated and designed to the smallest detail.

There were small candles that surrounded the room and one big one that sat in the middle of the table. The candles glowed warmly and sent out a beautiful glow of light that made the usually dull room shine with brightness.

The whole place was cleaned perfectly, the floors were spotless and all of the paintings and statues were dusted and aligned perfectly with the rest of the rooms equally stunning details.

Then lastly there were small cherry blossoms that were placed over the large grand table creating a wonderful aroma in the room causing Hisana's knees to melt and her to wobble a bit.

Hisana smiled in delight as she crossed the room, her eyes scanning every bit of detail she could find, analyzing all of the wonderful features of the newly decorated dining hall.

Soon her eyes shifted from the fabulous décor of the room to the person she was going to spend the evening with.

She could feel his eyes slowly watching her and examining her as she moved towards the table.

She didn't want to meet his gaze just yet but she did look at him from the corner of her eye.

He looked wonderful (as always) and he wasn't even all dressed up so that made Hisana feel more comfortable since she was in her uniform.

She then approached the table and saw him get up and move to pull out her chair for her.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama" Hisana whispered as he then pushed her chair in and returned to his spot at the table.

They were sitting directly across from one another but not yet making eye contact. Hisana shifted in her seat a little, trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach.

She fiddled with her fingers in her lap as she contacted her gaze with her hands. She didn't want to say anything; she feared that she would utter something weird or stupid since she was so nervous.

"I am glad that you came Hisana" he said breaking the silence between them.

"I am glad that I came Byakuya-sama" Hisana replied meekly as she slowly raised her gaze from her hands to finally meet his.

Her eyes made contact with his eyes and they both studied each other for a few seconds, trying to decipher what the other was thinking.

"You look beautiful Hisana" he said coolly while still having his gaze locked on hers.

"I'm not even dressed up…..sorry, I just don't have many kimonos" Hisana replied as she continued to fiddle with her fingers.

"Do not apologize Hisana for you have done nothing wrong" he reassured her.

"But I am still in my same old clothing, I can't look that well in this" Hisana said while holding up a sleeve of her clothing as a way to emphasize what she was saying.

"Hisana you look beautiful no matter what you wear" he responded lightly as a small blush kissed her cheeks.

"Th-Thank you" Hisana stammered as she turned her head from his trying to hide the blush.

"So how was your day Hisana?" he asked trying to stifle a chuckle from her behavior.

"Hectic……how about you?" she replied now meeting his vision once more with her own.

"Very busy as well" he said with a ghost of a smile.

"Umm Byakuya-sama……why did you want to take me on a date?" she asked shyly. She really did want to know why he wanted to take her to dinner rather than there usual walks.

"I thought you would enjoy it" he replied his tone was noticeably softer and his expression calmer.

Hisana smiled brightly as he said this, she could see his lips curve slightly as he smiled, but barely.

"Byakuya-sama……can we ask each other…questions?" Hisana asked after a few moments of silence.

"Questions?" he said slightly confused.

"Mhm hm, well I feel like we should know more about each other" Hisana said softly hoping that he didn't take it in a bad way.

He thought about it for a few seconds, he did want to know a little more about Hisana and twenty questions was indeed an interesting game.

"Alright" he replied as he saw her face light up and a small smile grace her tiny pink lips.

"So….do you have fun in your household?" Hisana asked the first question.

"I believe that fun wouldn't be associated with what I do in my household" he replied softly.

"I see, well that must be horrible" Hisana added as she saw him thinking of a question for her.

"Do you find the work you do here, difficult?" he asked with an almost serious tone.

"No, but it is fun because I have a lot of cool friends" Hisana responded while thinking of Sora and Kyoko.

"Hmmm, do you wear your hairpiece just to wear it?" She asked while moving her eyes to the intricate white hairpiece that was woven into his hair.

She liked how he looked without it better but none the less he always looked handsome to Hisana.

"It represents nobility….it is called kenseikan, I am required to wear it" he replied.

"It looks like it hurts your head, maybe that's why your so stressed" Hisana teased while smiling softly.

"Actually you may have a point about that" he said, he couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Are you hungry Hisana?" he asked finally.

"That doesn't count as a question and yes I am" Hisana replied. She was beginning to get a lot more comfortable and relaxed, like how she usually was when she took her walks with him.

He chuckled once more and with a wave of a hand a maid came out to serve them there meal.

She carefully brought in two plates of the most delicious looking food Hisana had ever seen.

It smelled delicious and looked even more appealing. It was kind of weird having someone serve her though since she was usually the one serving but she didn't let that get to her, right now was all about her date.

Hisana examined the food carefully; she had never eaten anything that looked so appetizing, besides the times when she would share food with lord Kuchiki.

She picked up her utensil and picked up a piece of meat. She then carefully plopped it into her mouth and her taste buds went wild, they juicy flavor stimulated all of her good taste buds and sent them into a frenzy.

The food was delicious and Hisana couldn't stay away, she plopped a second and third into her mouth and savored the delicious taste.

"I take it you enjoy the food" Byakuya commented calmly on Hisana's fast paced eating.

She stopped and blushed when he said that. How could she forget about her manors? She was probably eating like a pig in front of him.

She then quickly took a napkin and whipped her mouth then mumbled "I'm sorry" while still adverting her gaze from his by turning her head.

"Nothing to be sorry about….it was actually quite amusing" he replied while taking a sip of the newly delivered tea.

Hisana laughed softly at this before taking a slip of her tea as well. "It's your turn" she reminded him.

He put down his cup of tea and began to think of a suitable question for her. "What exactly do you dream about that keeps you up at night?" he asked.

Hisana's smile faded and her face saddened as she thought about the answer to his question.

She didn't want to tell him about Rukia, she didn't want to think about Rukia right now. She had almost missed the date because of it and she wasn't about to let it come back to her now.

"Ummm, it's nothing really….just some scary nightmares" she lied, but not completely.

He studied her expression for a few moments. He had noticed her sudden change in facial expressions and her voice seemed to be spiritless.

"Are you alright Hisana?" Byakuya asked gently.

"Yeah I'm alright" Hisana said softly as she could hear a soft ringing in her head. It was that voice, it was coming back to haunt her.

'_No, not now' _Hisana thought to herself as the small voice in the back of her head got louder, it was calling her name, it was Rukia.

'_Why is this happening? Is it because I'm on this date? Is this really the wrong thing to do?'_ these questions swarmed around in her head as the voice got even louder.

Hisana could feel herself start to sweat as the voice in her head got louder and louder as it called her name almost screaming it.

"No, stop it Rukia" Hisana mumbled as she put her hands on her face and moved her head down so she was looking at the ground.

'_Rukia must be in trouble or something……or maybe this is just my punishment for the horrible thing that I did'_ Hisana continued to think as the voice got even louder.

'_Why, why is this happening……this only happened once before, why, why, why?'_ Hisana said in her mind.

'_It's all your fault Hisana, you abandoned me……..you left me…..to die'_ the voice sang in her head.

"No stop it….its not like that" Hisana said a little louder.

"Hisana?" Byakuya asked confused of what was going on. She seemed to be in pain of some sort, she was also mumbling things to herself.

'_To die, to die, to die, to die'_ It chanted over and over in her head swirling around in her thoughts.

"Stop it!" Hisana now shouted as she moved both of her hands to her ears trying to block out the sound and words that were still ringing in her mind.

"I didn't abandon you….I didn't….I didn't" Hisana shouted as she moved her head in-between her knees.

She could feel herself getting dizzy as the words kept ringing inside of her head, the room was spinning and all of the colors turned into a big blur.

"R-Rukia" was the last thing she mumbled before collapsing onto the floor.

Byakuya immediately got up and moved over to Hisana, he lifted her up carefully in his arms.

She was very light and she was breathing slowly. He placed a hand over her head to find that she was burning up and sweating.

He quickly yet gracefully lifted her up bridal style and began to walk out of the room to where he knew would make her feel better.

* * *

Hisana awoke to a cool breeze flowing across her face. She slowly opened her eyes and brought her hands to rub them so she could fully see.

It was dark out and she was in a garden. She looked around and all she could see were beds and beds of flowers and when she finally looked up she could see hundreds of cherry blossoms looming over her.

She concluded that she was under her favorite cherry blossom tree. It was cold outside, the wind was blowing softly yet the wind itself was cold.

Even though it was cold she still felt warm. Not the warm that made her feel sick but the comfortable and secure warmth you get when you feel protected.

Hisana slowly realized that she was wrapped in a haori that was bigger than her. It smelled wonderful, it smelled like him.

"Hisana, are you feeling okay?" she heard a voice say. She then noticed that a pair of strong arms were holding her as well.

She turned her head to see that Byakuya was holding her in his arms. He was sitting under the tree with her cuddled into his chest like a baby. It then dawned on her that it was his haori that she was wearing, and his presence that gave her that warm feeling.

"I'm fine" Hisana said softly as memories from the past events flooded her mind. The voice was gone and she could finally think straight.

"Are you sure?" he asked once again as he pulled her closer to his body as the wind whipped harder than usual.

"Yes I am sure…..thank you for bringing me out here, fresh air is what I needed" Hisana smiled a bit as she spoke.

She was very comfortable in his arms; she felt as if nothing could touch her, like he was a shield to the voice in her head, as long as she was in his arms the voice wouldn't dare attack her.

"I am concerned about you Hisana, you collapsed" he said softly while brushing some hair away from her face.

"I do not wish to talk about it" Hisana replied in a whispered tone as she met his eyes with hers.

"I respect your wishes Hisana…….we should get inside" he responded as the wind calmed into a gentle breeze.

"Can you walk?" he asked as he slowly began to get up when Hisana's hand grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"Byakuya-sama…..please don't leave me" Hisana said quietly as his confused expression softened and he gradually sat back down.

Hisana blushed at her words and at her actions. She didn't want the voice to come back, she didn't think she could take it…..she wanted to be near him so that it wouldn't happen again, so that she could feel safe and secure.

Hisana leaned her head against his shoulder and spoke "I'm sorry".

He gently plucked a cherry blossom from the tree and placed it gently in her hair "There is nothing to be sorry about Hisana, I wish to stay with you" he responded lightly.

Hisana smiled one last time before she finally closed her eyes and drifted away into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Alright I hoped you liked that chapter :D the next one will be up soon…hopefully.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it :D, sorry for not updating in such a long time, my internet was having problems and, well you know how that goes. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Hisana slowly untangeled each eyelash and raised her lids to reveal her sleepy eyes. She looked around at her surroundings, it startled her a little bit because it wasn't where she normally awoke, no it was a lot more comfortable.

She inhaled deeply and let his scent fill her nose and mind. It was a paralyzing smell, so intoxicating, such a wonderful smell that left her in a state of pure bliss.

She relaxed her head that was still laying comfortably on his shoulder. Her eyes gazed up to his face, his eyes were closed and he was sleepling soundly, one of his arms were wrapped around her waist while the other laid limp at his side.

Hisana's eyes traced his features slowly as her hand found its way out of the haori that covered her small frame.

She caefully moved her hand up to his face hesitating at first but then slowly placing it on his cheek and sliding it across his smooth skin.

She rested her hand there for a few moments her fingers tracing small circles on his skin. She closed her eyes once more and continued exploring his face.

She then moved her head from his shoulder and rested it on his chest. She could feel his steady hearbeat pounding against her ear and the slow inhales and exhales of his breathing that tickled her forehead.

She didn't know why she was making herself so comfortable. She couldn't belive she was actually laying on lord Kuchiki, it was highly innapropriate for a maid and a lord to lay together but Hisana didn't mind it at this moment, right now she was at peace and no voice in her head was going to make her leave this sanctuary she was in.

She opened her eyes again after a few moments and took in the scenery. It was early morning, the sky was a light blue color and the clouds were no ware in sight. She could see the sky perfectly and it looked gorgeous in this time of day.

She then moved her orbs to examine the flower beds that surrounded them. It was bursting with color and radience she had never seen before. Hisana had never really taken the time to examine and or appriciate the beauty of what lie before her.

There were different shapes, sizes, colors, decorations, and every single one of them shined with its own unique beauty.

All of the flowers swayed peacefully in the breeze that blew by, there were no sounds except for the rustleing of the leaves and the quiet splashing of the koi in the pond its ways away.

She then looked up at the tree that sheltered them both. Brilliant shades of pink loomed over them both creating a wonderful shade.

Hisana's free hand moved from the warm secure haori up to the delicate blossom that lay woven into her hair.

She fingered each pedal individually and couldn't help but smile at how amazing she was feeling at the moment.

She didn't want this to end, if only it could stay like that forever, if only……..

Hisana was startled when she felt something warm cover the hand that she rested on his cheek.

She looked up and saw his gray orbs scanning her silently. She blushed at this and quickly removed her hand from his gorgeous face and lifted her head from his chest.

"Sorry I woke you Byakuya-sama" she said softly while watching him raise from his previous position to sit up.

"Nothing to be sorry about Hisana" he said lightly as a ghost of a smile captured his lips.

It was silent for a few moments, none of them talking just admireing the amazing view that lay before them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked breaking the silence that shrouded them.

"Much better, thank you for staying with me you didn't have to" she whispered softly.

"No I didn't have to…….I wanted to" he replied while getting up from the ground and holding his hand out towards her.

Hisana reached for it with her own and she got up from the ground. She blushed a bit at his hand making contact with hers, it was warm and gave her a protective feeling, something she hadnt felt in a long time.

"Can you walk?" he asked after seeing her wobble a bit. Her legs were a little weak from being in the same position all night.

She nodded and let him lead her through the garden back over to the manor. They were both quiet just silently enjoying each others company before Hisana spoke.

"Sorry for ruining the date" she apologized while casting her gaze away from the man holding her hand and into the pond of koi under the bridge they were crossing.

"It is fine Hisana, there are plenty of other opportunites to have a date" he responded.

She nodded when he said this and looked back at him and smiled brightly. Soon she saw the doors to the manor in sight and could feel her heart sink a little.

It was all too soon she had to return to her regular life, too soon to let go of this precious moment that was happening.

When they reached the manor he opened the door for her and she walked in with him right behind her.

"My apologies Hisana but I must be leaving you now, I have duties to attend to" he said while scanning her with his analytical eye.

"Oh, its fine, I have to get to work as well" Hisana replied forcing a smile. She really didn't want him to leave but that's how it had to work out.

"I will be seeing you tonight then" he said noticing the slight dissapointment that crossed her face.

"Oh, of course" she had completely forgotten about there nightime walks. She was deffinetly looking forward to it, and to spending more time with him.

With that he turned and began walking down the hall, Hisana's eyes followed him until he turned the corner and was out of sight.

She let out a deep breath and began to walk in the opposite direction when she realized that she was still wearing his haori.

She quickly removed it from her body and folded it neatly across her arm while heading back to her room.

* * *

When she got back she carefully placed the haori on her bed and began to get ready for the day.

The smell of him still lingered on her skin and she was reluctant to wash it off but she had to.

Hisana took a long bath and got dressed making sure she was ready for the day.

'_I cannot wait until I tell Kyoko and Sora about what happened'_ she thought as she unraveled her hair from the bun it was so elegantly pulled into and let her hair fall naturally the way it would.

She began to run her fingers through her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called as the door slowly opened and she saw Sora walk inside.

"Where were you last night? You were suppose to come back!" he almost shouted.

"Its alright, I was in the garden with lord Kuchiki" Hisana reassured him while putting on her head cover.

"You slept out there?" he questioned as he moved across the room and sat on her bed.

"Yeah, it was very comfortable" Hisana sang happily.

"So how did it go with the head maid? am I fired?" Hisana asked hoping that Sora worked his magic.

"Your fine Hisana, Kyoko told her you got sick and went to bed. Naturally she didn't belive us so I had to pretend to be you again, so it all worked out" Sora explained.

"Thank you so much" Hisana said happily while pulling the blossom out of her hair and examining it.

"So you ummm really like him huh" Sora said while running his hand through his hair that was loose from its usual ponytail.

"Im not so sure of my real feelings but I know that he is really….special" Hisana's cheeks were kissed with a light shade of pink as she spoke.

"Well Im happy you found a guy that makes you happy….you deserve it Hisana" Sora said forcing a smile.

Hisana crawled on the bed and went behind him. She pulled a rubber band from off of his wrist and began to pull his hair into a ponytail.

"Your wrong Sora" Hisana said softly as she moved her small fingers through his silky dark hair.

"What do you mean?" he asked , he could feel himself heat up from Hisana being so close to him.

"I have always had a guy that makes me happy" Hisana whispered as she pulled his hair into a tight ponytail.

"Thank you Hisana" Sora said as Hisana climbed off of the bed and stood in front of him admiring her work.

"Come'on Sora we've got work to do" Hisana smiled as she held out her hand towards him.

He took it and she lead him outside to get to work.

* * *

Byakuya sat at the head of the tabel in another one of his clan meetings. It was horribly boring and the elders werent making it any better.

He decided to let his mind drift for a while, to escape the prision he was condenmed to for the next few hours.

The only thing that seemed to ever enter his mind was her. He could see everything so perfectly her huge but lovely eyes that always seemed to full of life the way they watched him and lit up everything better than the starts at night.

Of course there was her hair her shiney locks that fell gracefully on her shoulders and her more than unique hairstyle.

Everything about her was amazing, she was immensely beautiful, more beautiful than any noble woman he has ever seen. She glowed in many ways than one, in personality and in appearance.

She was one of the few people he could actually have a meaningful conversation with and one of the few people he actually enjoyed being around.

But he couldn't help but feel concerned about what happened that night. Something was going on and he wanted to know, he hated seeing her in pain and it must have been serious because she collapsed from it.

She refused to tell him though, that is what perplexed him the most. Maybe it was a matter that was rather touchy or personal that he shouldn't pry into.

Suddenly an image of her mokey face appeared in his mind. He couldn't help but chuckle softly at this for her animal faces were priceless.

"Is there something amusing about you not having a wife yet?" one of the elders snapped which broke him out of his daydreams.

"Absolutely" he replied calmly.

"Just what might that be?" the elder said elevating his voice.

"The fact that you belive you can force marriage on me and think I will take it willingly" he responded cooly.

"Well we already have the perfect bride for you, she is a noble and her name is Lady Nomura" the elder said with a annoyed expression.

"I will not marry anyone that I do not wish to" Byakuya said firmly.

"I understand that but when you meet her I assure you that you will marry her, she is beautiful and a noble" another elder added.

"Right, and she would be able to produce a suitable heir as well, and since you will become head of the household soon it will be good to have a lady of the household as well" the elder continued.

"You will meet her tonight" a different elder said.

"Very well, I will meet with lady Nomura but do not expect anything understand" Byakuya said gaining some edge in his voice.

The elders nodded and with that the meeting was over.

* * *

Hisana walked through the halls of the manor to get to the destination she was suppose to clean.

She had a broom in hand and a mind that was only focused on one thing and that was her night time walk.

When she entered the study of the manor she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Risa standing in the room with a devilish grin on her face.

"Hisana, I have heard some wonderful newa from Rukongai" Risa said in a fake happy voice.

"Wh-What is it?" Hisana said a little intimidated by Risa's sudden presence.

"I heard that some shinigami found a little girl on the outskirts of Rukongai and she looks just like you" Risa explained.

Hisana's heart stopped, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"R-Rukia".

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :D next one should be up soon kay.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter, thank you all for you wonderful reviews and support I love you all :D I hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

Hisana could feel her breathing come to a complete stop as Risa's words filled her ears.

Her mind became flooded with images of her sister. She could see so vividly her small hands and tiny body, her beautiful violet eyes and short dark hair.

She could trace everything about her in her mind from her soft smile to each of her small toes.

She couldn't help but feel as though everything was suddenly frozen, as if time itself had just stopped and presented her with the greatest gift of all.

Soon all of the stunning visuals that captured her mind where shattered by pictures of the truth, the truth that someone like Risa would never in a million years ever be the one to tell her that her sister was alive.

"Y-Your lying" Hisana stuttered she clenched the broom she held in her hands tightly as she spoke.

"Believe what you want Hisana, but there is always the possibility that I'm not lying and if you don't check then you would be giving up the chance to find little Rukia" Risa said softly as a small smile played on her lips.

"I-I don't, I can't, but you- She couldn't even finish her sentence, her mouth was dry but her eyes weren't, they began to water as she held the broom harder.

"What are you waiting for? She could be leaving any minute" Risa continued to speak in the sweetest tone she could.

"If you don't go then you are risking finding her" Risa continued to say words that invaded Hisana's mind and played over and over like a broken record.

'_Nee-chan, nee-chan, nee-chan'_ Hisana could hear Rukia's voice calling her in her head.

Hisana dropped the broom and ran back to her room as fast as she could.

* * *

"_NEE-CHAN!!, NEE-CHAN!!' _the voice shouted inside of her mind. Hisana had just reached her room and the voice in her head had gotten a lot louder and a lot worse.

"Please Rukia, don't do this…..don't call me if you aren't there" Hisana begged as tears began to stream out her eyes and her body began to shake.

"_COME FOR ME NEE-CHAN, NEE-CHAN!!" _The voice continued to say over and over becoming like a headache in her mind.

Hisana could feel her head throbbing as she moved her hands that where shaking violently to her ears to try to block out the sound.

'_Risa is a liar, a liar, a liar, she cant be telling the truth, she cant…….but what if she really is telling the truth….if I don't go then….. _Hisana started to think to herself but was cut off by the voice that was still torturing her; it was so loud she could hardly hear herself think.

'_Maybe I should check just in case….it wouldn't hurt, it wouldn't,……besides Rukia is calling me so…..so I have to go' _she thought loudly to herself while trying to block out the voice that was still ringing in her head.

"I'm going Rukia, I'm going so please…..just stop….please" Hisana whimpered. The voice began to lower and she began to feel light headed.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Hisana weakly answered "Come in" and the door slowly opened.

"Hisana-chan, the head maid wanted me to give everyone an important message" Kyoko whispered.

"Hisana-chan, are you okay?" she asked now stepping into the room. Hisana looked a mess, her hair was messy and her face looked tired and drained of any form of happiness.

"I'm fine Kyoko, please continue" Hisana whispered while moving her hands that weren't trembling anymore up to her hair to try to fix it.

"Tonight a guest is coming she is really important, her name is lady Nomura and we have to clean everything and make it spotless. Everyone has to participate because the head maid is watching; if someone isn't there then it is guaranteed they will be fired." Kyoko explained.

"Alright" Hisana replied while forcing a small smile. She continued to run her fingers through her dark locks hoping that Kyoko would leave soon.

Kyoko stared at Hisana for a few moments before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Hisana let out a long sigh and moved her hand from her hair to rest it on her forehead.

'_What am I going to do? I can't leave today because we have a big job to do but, I might miss Rukia…….But what if she isn't there? Then I would have lost my job for no reason….I don't know what to do' _Hisana thought to herself while running a hand through her hair.

"I just…..I can't do this anymore, I can't…..I can't" Hisana whispered quietly to herself as the tears began to flow once more.

* * *

Later that day all of the maids and servants had began to clean the entire Kuchiki manor for the arrival of lady Nomura.

"Hisana" Sora called as he knocked lightly on the door to her room. There was no response so he called again but still nothing.

"Hisana, are you there?" he called once more. He heard a voice say come in and he cautiously opened the door.

"Hisana the head maid is looking for you, if you don't come then- Sora was cut off by what Hisana was doing.

She was stuffing all of her clothing into a bag as well as anything else she had in her room which wasn't really much.

"Hisana what are you doing?" Sora questioned while moving towards her.

"I have to go see if Rukia is there" Hisana said sternly while grabbing more clothes that where folded neatly on her bed and stuffing them into her bag.

"What are you talking about?" he said confused as he continued to watch a tired and confused Hisana pack her belongings.

"Risa told me some shinigami found a small girl that looks just like me on the outskirts of Rukongai" Hisana explained quickly as she moved across the room to open her drawers and take out its contents.

"She is probably lying Hisana" Sora said as he continued to watch her cross the room again and again taking more things and putting it into her bag.

"I know that but what if she isn't? I cannot give up this opportunity even if there is a one in a million chance she will be there, I just cant……besides if I don't go then Rukia will…..her voice will come back" Hisana said her voice cracking as she took the remaining things left in the room and forced it into her already crowded bag.

The room was completely bare, everything was packed away in Hisana's bag, it was stuffed with everything she owned, everything that used to cover the now naked walls where tucked away.

"If you leave then you will be fired Hisana" Sora said trying to get some sense into her head.

"I know, and that's why I am packing my things now…to save the trouble of coming back" she responded her voice still cracking.

"Hisana you can't leave what about all your friends? What about getting money for you and Rukia?, what about lord Kuchiki?" Sora asked his voice elevating.

"Lord Kuchiki is going to marry lady Nomura anyway….why else would she be here? And I hoped that you and Kyoko would understand" Hisana continued while grabbing her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Hisana please, you can't go, you just cant" Sora tired to convince her.

"Sora please stop, your just making this harder" Hisana whispered as her eyes began to water.

Hisana started to walk towards the door but Sora came in front of her trying to block her from leaving.

"Sora I have to go….I have to" Hisana said her words were fused with her own cries.

"No Hisana I cant let you go, you can't let Risa ruin your life" Sora said gaining some edge to his voice.

"If I stay then I will have to live with there being a possibility of me finding Rukia and missing it….now Sora please move out of the way" Hisana ordered sternly.

"I can't" he replied stubbornly while mounting his feet hard to the floor.

"You have to let me go, you have to…Sora please stop this" Hisana begged as tears began to flow out of her eyes.

"Hisana you're the one who needs to stop" Sora responded while calming his voice.

"Sora if you don't move then……then….I will hate you!" Hisana yelled as her tears ran down her cheeks and rested on her small pink lips.

"Then hate me….but I wont let you go" Sora said sharply.

"Sora move out of the way!" Hisana yelled once more water began to pour out of her eyes.

"Your holding me here because of your own feelings but……but I could care less about how you feel, I need to leave and I don't want you to hold me back. This is about me now you so move out of the way; I don't want to ever see you again!" Hisana used all of the strength she had left to force those words out of her mouth.

Sora's face dropped from his stern expression to a hurt one. His posture slumped and his eyes stared into Hisana's with a painful glow.

He slowly stepped out of her way and Hisana ran past him out the door.

* * *

Byakuya's eyes watched as lady Nomura walked up the pathway towards the entrance of the manor.

He stood in front of the door waiting for her to reach him so he could escort her to the dinner that was prepared for them to share together.

She was wearing an amazingly beautiful red kimono with a long white obi sash. Her nails were long and painted the same red as her dress and lips.

She had long blond hair that was piled into a huge bun on her head which was held in place by lots of different colored pins.

Her eyes where small and brown in contrast to Hisana's huge violet orbs.

She walked as though she was a model on a runway making sure she was the center of attention, which she was.

She also had perfect assets that would make any male shinigami fall to his knees.

Byakuya analyzed her with his cold gray eyes, he could tell that he wouldn't take well to her and knew that this wouldn't end the way the elders had hoped.

But he knew he had to at least have dinner with her so the elders wouldn't continue to pester him about the subject.

When she finally reached the entrance of the manor she stopped in front of Byakuya and gave a full toothed smile and of course each one of her pearly whites where absolutely even and perfect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you lady Nomura" Byakuya said in his normal cold nonchalant tone.

He held out his arm so she could grab onto so he could escort her. She moved one of her arms so it was linked with his and replied with "The pleasure is mine lord Kuchiki".

Then they both turned arm in arm and entered the manor.

* * *

Hisana ran through the Kuchiki garden as fast as she could until she was finally at the front of the manor and the gates were right in sight.

She stopped when she saw lady Nomura arrive. Hisana was a little ways away from the path where she arrived and she couldn't take her eyes off of the immensely beautiful woman.

'_So she is who he is going to marry'_ Hisana thought as she saw her walk down the path to the entrance to where Byakuya was standing.

'_She's a lot prettier than me'_ Hisana continued to think as she shifted her bag on her back and glanced around to see if anyone had spotted her.

When lady Nomura arrived at the entrance Hisana could feel her heart drop and her eyes glanced away for a few moments.

'_No I can't watch….I have to keep moving' _she said to herself while beginning to run along the path parallel to the one lady Nomura had arrived on.

Hisana couldn't help but turn around once more and gaze at them together. She knew he wouldn't take to a woman like that but she couldn't do anything about it.

'_I'm sorry Byakuya-sama' _Hisana whispered before turning and running back down the path.

* * *

**That was pretty intense huh lol next chapter will be up very soon cause its vacation!! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it thank you for all of the wonderful reviews it means a lot to me :D**

* * *

Hisana could feel the blistering cold air sting at her skin and turn her fingers numb. Her teeth clattered and her body shook but she still continued to walk.

She walked a barren road that only had a few shacks decorating it. There was nothing except a dirt path and the road ahead of her.

Inuzuri would be a long way to go. She just got to Rukongai and the elements have not been on her side.

It was very cold and pitch black outside, not even the stars could illuminate the darkness of Rukongai.

Hisana could feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she continued down the road.

She made sure to always glance behind her just in case and to keep a good firm grip on the bag that was slung over her shoulder.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust to seeing in the dark again, when she used to live in Rukongai she used to stay up all night rocking Rukia to sleep and had to watch out for anyone that may want to hurt them.

'_Nee-chan'_ a voice called out from the distance.

Hisana stopped and turned around her eyes scanned the area but there was nothing there.

"_What was that sound just now?" _she thought as she continued forward.

'_Nee-chan'_ the voice called out once more through the howling wind.

Hisana stopped again and turned around cautiously. She looked around again this time more closely at the dark path she was on and over at the hold broken down buildings that lined the road.

She turned around and began to walk faster. Her legs began to grow tired and her breathing began to grow harder as she pushed to continue on.

"_I wish I could be spending this night with byakuya-sama"_ Hisana spoke to herself softly as she walked past a few more buildings.

She could feel herself growing even colder so she decided to throw on her only haori to cover herself.

She set her bag down and began to rummage through it and pull out her haori. It flapped in the wind as she tried to keep hold of it and put it on her shivering body.

"Excuse me" a woman's voice yelled through the wind.

Hisana turned around to where the voice was calling from and saw a woman standing in the doorway of one of the old buildings.

Hisana looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone else nearby. She knew how things worked in Rukongai, a lady would call out and lure you into her home thinking she was defenseless and then a hoard of people would attack you from the inside.

"What do you want?" Hisana called back as she moved some hair out of her face.

She distanced herself a little more from the building as she saw the woman come out of the house and begin to walk towards her.

"S-Stay back" Hisana warned as she walked further back when the woman came closer.

The wind continued to roar through the night making Hisana's haori fly wildly around and causing her hair to blow back into her face.

"I am not going to hurt you" the woman called out to her.

"Just leave me alone" Hisana yelled back as she began to continue down the road ignoring the woman's yells.

"You shouldn't travel that way during the night! There are bad men that way, it is safer to travel in the morning" The woman said trying to make her voice louder than the wind.

"Plus the weather isn't that great either, if you want you can stay here for the night" she added while pointing to the small building she came from.

"No thank you" Hisana called back as she continued on. Even though it would have been nice to have some place to stay she couldn't trust this woman no matter how innocent she looked.

Though she was probably right about one thing, a fragile woman like herself shouldn't be wandering around the streets at night.

Even so she knew she had to get to inuzuri as soon as possible even if it meant a few run-ins with some thugs.

Hisana saw the woman run back into her house after she rejected her offer.

Hisana continued down the road and soon felt a rain drop fall on her forehead. The rain was the last thing she needed; it would only make her journey harder.

Hisana sighed as her mind began to wander and she began to think about her friends back at the manor.

Sora. She had hurt him, she had hurt him badly because she left and because of the words she spoke to him.

Of course she didn't mean any of that but it was the only thing she could think of to say so he would let her go.

She could feel her stomach begin to tie in knots as she began to think about all that she left behind.

Was this really the way to go? Did she really make a good decision? No matter how many ways she looked at it she had made her choice.

She lost her job, friends and everything she had worked for just because of some rumor that Rukia was seen.

Worst of all it came from Risa who won after all. Hisana stopped walking and looked back in the direction she came from.

She wanted so badly just to stop and turn around, to go back to her normal life, to rewind time all the way back to when she abandoned Rukia.

There were so many things she wished she could change, but nothing could change her decision to leave.

She turned back to the road she had to travel on and continued walking as more raindrops began to fall.

* * *

"That was a very lovely dinner Kuchiki" Lady Nomura commented as they walked through the lonely halls of the manor.

There dinner had finished and the whole house had taken themselves to bed.

Lady Nomura on the other hand had wanted a private tour of the household before she went to bed herself because she was indeed staying the night.

"I am glad you enjoyed it Nomura" he replied as he led her through two huge doors into the library.

Shelves and shelves of books were scattered all around the room all in alphabetical order according to different subjects.

The room glowed a dim light as the fire in the fireplace burned a magnificent orange color.

The orange tired in perfectly with the chocolate brown of the furniture and emitted a very warm cozy feel to the room.

"So many books, it's a wonder how anyone could read them all" she said as she ran her long fingernails across a few books until she picked one to skim through.

Byakuya didn't respond to her he just thought about how he was going to apologize to Hisana about missing there walk.

Hisana. For some reason he couldn't get her out of his head, every time he looked at Nomura he imagined that it was Hisana who was standing next to him, Hisana that he was showing a tour, and Hisana he had to spend the next few weeks with.

Sighing he turned his gaze to one of the windows in the library that showed a beautiful view of the garden.

He watched as small raindrops began to tap on the window and slide down making streaks of water on the glass.

Since the garden was so vast he couldn't even see a fraction of it from the window but he knew she was out there some ware, and he longed to see her.

He wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to talk to her about his long day and for there conversations to take all of his stress away.

Most of all he wanted to see her smile, it was the most radiant thing he had ever seen, how it glowed and made him want to smile as well.

"Well that was a pretty boring book" Nomura said as she closed the book with a thud while breaking Byakuya's daydream.

"What else would you like to see?" he asked in his same monotone.

His eyes gradually left the window and landed on her who was slowly moving closer to him.

"Well, I'm not sure….what do you want to show me?" she asked as she stopped only a few inches separating them.

"Nothing in particular" he responded as she began to walk her long fingers up his chest and rest them on his shoulder.

"Well there must be something you would want to show your future fiancé" she murmured as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

He remained his cool and calm nature his expression unchanging as well as his voice.

"Why do you think that I would engage you?" he asked as she pressed her body to his, pushing him against the wall.

"Because I am a noble, you are a noble and your family loves me, they would never let you get married to someone else" she cooed as she ran her fingertips across his jaw line.

"You are mistaken Nomura, for no matter what my family says I will do nothing that I do not wish to do" he said while moving his hand up so he could capture her hand in his.

"So you are saying you do not wish to marry me?" she questioned as he moved her captured hand off of his face and released it so if fell back to her side.

She let her other hand slide down from his neck down his chest and rested it there.

"That is exactly what I am saying" he said coolly while taking her other hand and removing it from his chest.

"That is too bad for you because no matter how much you don't want to they will eventually force you to marry me" she purred as she moved her head so her mouth was near his ear.

"I would be able to give you everything you desire" she said seductively as she separated her body from his and backed up a few feet.

"Everything I desire?" he asked as he moved to the door.

She nodded as she walked closer to him licking her lips sensuously.

"Then I desire you to leave, the tour is finished if you wish to see more ask one of the servants, they would be more than willing to deal with you" he said In his signature ice cold tone as he opened the door for her.

"Fine but I warned you, we will be married" she snapped as she then walked out of the room and went down the hall to her guest room.

Byakuya tiredly ran his hand through his hair and looked out the window once more before leaving the room himself.

* * *

By the next morning Hisana was about halfway done with her trip to Inuzuri. She had walked all through the night only stopping a few times to rest her eyes for a bit and that was all.

It turns out the woman wasn't lying after all. She had seen a couple of thugs when she walked by and had to out run a few of them which left her tired and with blistering feet.

The rain hadn't been so bad. It was only a small drizzle of rain that fell from the sky that night.

Her clothing had gotten wet but not so much as to where she couldn't wear it. By the morning it was dry and the barren roads were now cluttered with people.

As she got closer and closer to Inuzuri she could see the poverty more and more. Starvation was a very big problem there, so many people and not enough food; Hisana remembered it all too well.

She could feel her eyes starting to droop and her strength deplete as she continued on through the crowd of people.

The sun was out and the brightness of the day hurt her eyes since she had been so used to the dark for so long.

The cold air had quickly gone and was replaced with the warm air of many peoples body heat smothered together.

She could feel it getting harder to breathe and each step she made hurt more than the last.

She moved her hand to wipe the sweat from off of her brow as she dodged and swerved through the many people.

Occasionally she would see a few children run by with some bread and a man running after them. Her heart would lift when she saw this because she thought Rukia might be one of them.

When she didn't see her heart would drop once more and she would continue on. Rukia was probably one of them, running around, stealing food, risking her life.

All the thoughts of that made Hisana sick, she felt like she wanted to vomit, she hadn't gotten any sleep and hadn't eaten in a whole day.

Of course her stomach was used to that but when she started working at the manor she had a meal everyday so now that she didn't she could feel the full effects of it.

She wobbled with evey step as she panted and placed her hand on anything near her for support.

Inuzuri and Rukia were so close, so close she could almost taste it.

'_I'm coming Rukia'._

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had some stuff going on. Anyways, I thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

Byakuya sat at the grand dining table early the next morning in time for breakfast. Lady Nomura wasn't awake yet, she insisted on sleeping in because 'women need there beauty sleep'.

Byakuya sighed wearily as he focused his eyes on the door. He was relived that he would be able to see Hisana today, he missed everything about her and lady Nomura was making him realize how much of a beautiful woman Hisana really is.

He drummed his fingers across the polished chocolate colored table and waited for her to arrive with his meal.

Sadly though he knew that he wouldn't be able to have his walks with her for a while. Since lady Nomura was here she was stuck to him like glue so he had to spend every waking moment with her except for early mornings.

He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at this, it seemed as though he hasn't spoken to her in ages.

The door slowly creaked open and Byakuya set his sight on the person that was walking into the room with a plate of food.

He raised a brow at the person because he was definitely not Hisana.

"Your breakfast lord Kuchiki" Sora announced as he placed the silver plate carefully on the table in front of him and bowed a long and respectful bow.

"You are not the one who usually brings me breakfast" Byakuya stated as his gray eyes examined the young man in front of him.

Sora could feel him begin to get nervous from lord Kuchiki's famous icy glare. Sora moved his sight to the floor and concentrated on the wooden panels beneath his feet.

"Hisana left and has been fired by the head maid herself" Sora informed him his eyes still making complete contact with the floor.

Byakuya processed this for a few moments. Hisana…left? Why would she do that? Surely it wasn't because he missed there last meeting; it must be something very important.

"Do you know where she went?" Byakuya asked as he closed his eyes and creased his forehead in deep concentration.

"S-She went to Rukongai, the Inuzuri district" Sora blurted out. Sora took a small deep breath and tried to compose himself.

It was so hard to talk about Hisana. It seemed as though every time he mentioned her name the pain of her words stung him again.

Byakuya nodded and then motioned with his hand for Sora to leave the room. Sora bowed once more and walked quickly out of the room.

'_What would she be doing in Rukongai?....Inuzuri of all places is littered with crime and poverty, not a suitable place for a woman like Hisana'_ he thought to himself.

"Good morning Kuchiki" lady Nomura called as she entered the room breaking Byakuya's train of thought.

"Good morning Nomura" Byakuya replied while opening his eyes.

She sat in the chair next to him and ran her fingers through her loosened golden hair that hung to her back.

"So what is planned for today?" she asked as she began to pick some food off of his plate with her long slender fingers that were still painted red.

"That depends on what you would like to do" he responded apathetically.

She placed the piece bread she had taken from his plate into her mouth before standing up and moving towards the door.

"I would like to spend time in the garden" she answered before leaving the dining area and closing the door behind her.

Byakuya massaged his temples in hopes to get rid of the intense irritation lady Nomura gave him.

Slowly he got up from the table without even touching his food and made his way to the door.

"Hisana, what is going on" he mumbled quietly before leaving the dining area.

* * *

Hisana had finally reached Inuzuri by the next morning. Even though she was deathly hungry and tired she still pushed herself to make the journey.

Inuzuri had a nostalgic feeling to it since it is where she grew up of course. Hisana walked slowly across the dirt path while breathing steadily as well.

There weren't as many people out like before. Now only a few people roamed around but it was still enough people to fill the road.

The heat of the sun was intensifying as she moved from the cool shade that the nearby buildings gave her to the middle of the road where the sun was beating down on.

Hisana's stomach growled fiercely as she continued to walk down the path. She brought one hand to her stomach so she could hold it; she hoped some pressure would stop it from hurting.

With her other hand she wiped the sweat from her face and used it to block the sun from her vision.

Everything seemed to be getting more and more blurry by the second. Now all of the roaming people were just a bunch of mixed colors.

She shook her head trying to make her vision better but it didn't work, other than the colors she could only see the brightness of the sun.

She moved her hand from her stomach and wiped her eyes. This worked just al little bit, shapes were beginning to form out of the colors and this made it easier for her to walk without bumping into anyone.

Her stomach grumbled again this time causing her to wince in pain. She walked off the road and leaned against one of the buildings that were nearby.

The building was old and rundown. The wall she was leaning against was decaying and wasn't sturdy at all.

Normally she would have moved from that spot but the building had a small awning that provided a sufficient amount of shade for her.

She moved her hand to wipe her hair that was sticking to her forehead due to the sweat out of her face.

She breathed in and out over and over hoping that her stomach would stop hurting. Instead of her stomach stopping its violent rampage it decided to continue but far worse.

Hisana gasped in pain as it continued and she clutched her stomach with both hands this time.

The pain was unbearable; it hurt so badly it drove her to her knees. She continued breathing in and out slowly trying to make it subside.

'_So this is how Rukia felt when she had no food huh'_ Hisana thought to herself as she clutched her stomach harder.

'_I guess I deserve this'_ she continued to think to herself. She could feel her body sweating more and more as the pain increased.

"Hisana, are you okay?" an old gruff voice called from a distance.

"_I-I know that voice" _Hisana thought as she lifted her head slightly but the only thing she could see was a big blur of colors.

Soon everything started to spin and all the colors swirled together making it harder and harder for Hisana to focus.

She closed her eyes and continued to breathe but this time at a faster pace.

Hisana then suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder. The voice was saying something to her but she couldn't make out the words, the only thing that she heard was her own cries of pain.

Soon enough the cries and the pain all came to a stop. Hisana felt her body grow limp and weak as darkness engulfed her body collapsed.

* * *

Hisana's eyes opened slowly as she scanned the area around her. Her eyes felt tired and they hurt as she forced them to examine her surroundings.

She was in a familiar setting, the wooden walls, small dim candle in the middle of the room on a rotten table.

She even recognized the smell of the place. It always seemed to smell like burning wood and smoke for some reason.

Even with all of this she still couldn't manage to put her finger on where she was.

She felt the hardness of the small bench she was laying on under her fingertips and she ran them across all of the creases in it.

Hisana tried to lift herself into a sitting position but when she tried to move a sharp pain stung her in her stomach.

She gave up after a few more tries and just continued to lie on the bench. She was still sweating but inside of the small building she was in it was a little cooler but still a bit stuffy.

Her vision was a lot better but her feet ached and throbbed. Hisana moved her eyes to look down at her feet and saw that they were bandaged, but the bandages were stained red.

She then noticed her bag of belongings that were lying in a small corner of the room. She was relived that it wasn't stolen.

"How are you feeling Hisana?" the old voice called again. Hisana looked to where the voice was and saw an old man walking towards her.

"Do you remember me?" he asked as he smiled a bright smile. He was missing a few teeth but it was a very warm and inviting smile.

He had no hair on his head but he had a thick white beard around his small mouth and chin.

His eyes were covered by a pair of old cracked glasses and he was tall and skinny.

"I-I think so" Hisana responded her voice a little hoarse. She knew she recognized him from some ware but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She thought for a few moments. She didn't want to tell him she forgot who he was because that would be rude, especially since he took her in.

"Oh, your Hibiki……you used to let me and Rukia stay in your home whenever we needed a place to stay……you gave us water and food as well" Hisana said smiling, she now remembered where she recognized him from.

"How nice of you to remember" Hibiki said as he placed one old wrinkled hand on her forehead.

"Hisana what are you doing here?" he asked curiously as he removed his hand from her forehead and used it to stroke his beard.

"Last time I saw you, you told me that you were getting a job in seireitei" Hibiki added while trying to hold back a cough.

"I heard that Rukia was seen so….so I came back to find her" Hisana explained.

"I see….well you must be starving" Hibiki said as he went past the rotten table to a basket that was lying on the floor.

He pulled out two pieces of bread and handed one to her.

"I can't take your food Hibiki you need it" Hisana replied while clearing her throat.

"Nonsense! You're starving" Hibiki insisted as he thrusted the piece of bread into her hands.

Hisana's stomach growled viciously as she smelled the sweet smell of the bread. She forced herself to sit up and brought the bread to her mouth.

Her stomach was killing her deeply but she didn't mind at the moment, the only thing that was on her mind was the food she was about to consume.

She took one small bit of the bread and chewed slowly. She knew that when you haven't eaten in a while small and slow bites were better than shoving the food down your mouth.

It had to be the best thing she could ever have at the moment. It wasn't the best piece of bead though, actually it was pretty stale but she since she was so hungry it tasted like heaven.

"How is your health Hibiki?" Hisana asked after she swallowed that piece of bread.

"Ha, this old man's time is coming…I can feel it" he said with his signature smile.

"Don't say such things Hibiki" Hisana said quickly as she looked at him worriedly.

"Oh Hisana its fine…..you see around these parts you can easily get sick, so many germs…..it's a surprise not everyone is sick" Hibiki chuckled softly.

Hisana continued to nibble at the piece of bread she held in her hands.

"I will still hold it against you that you didn't let Rukia stay with me" Hibiki said while taking a bite of his bread.

"I couldn't Hibiki……no offense but your age and health….I couldn't leave a child in your care" Hisana answered.

"Oh I know I know I'm just pulling your leg Hisana…..and speaking of Rukia do you mind explaining to me what's going on? I leave my house for a few minutes and I find you dying on the road" Hibiki said in a joking manor.

"I had to leave to come and see if it was true…..I need to find her and I need to find her now" Hisana explained.

"Now Hisana you had a stable job and living environment….you can't leave all of what you worked for because you heard such a rumor" Hibiki stated.

"I know but….I had no choice, I couldn't give up the chance of actually finding her" Hisana replied while taking another small bite of her bread.

"Hisana I will not say what you are doing is wrong but in your condition I do not think it is wise to continue" Hibiki said sternly.

"Condition?" Hisana questioned while eyeing him curiously.

He nodded towards her bandaged feet that were lying limp on the end of the bench.

"You were traveling so much without rest you caused your feet to bleed" Hibiki explained.

Hisana sighed. She knew it wouldn't be wise to travel with her feet in such a condition but she had to find her as soon as possible.

"Alright Hibiki….I will stay here until my feet are healed" Hisana lied but in a believable way.

"Alright, good" Hibiki said happily as he took another chunk out of his bread with his sturdy teeth, well the ones that were still left in his mouth.

Hisana smiled but she knew what she had to do. She would wait until it was nighttime and when Hibiki was sleeping to sneak out.

She wished she could wait until her feet were better but who knew how long that was going to take, Rukia was right around the corner and she couldn't miss her chance.

'_Tonight I will find her…..tonight will be the day she comes home with me'_.

* * *

**That was a very long chapter…well at least to write lol, hope you enjoyed it :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heres the next chapter guys, I hope you all enjoy it :D lol I just realized that most of my AN's are really pointless XD.**

* * *

Byakuya ran his finger along the spines of the many books that cluttered the shelf. He moved from the old books to the new documents that had just arrived.

He searched through the most recent documents that had just arrived and moved to the section of information about Rukongai.

He couldn't help but feel concerned about Hisana's well being and he needed some closure about the situation.

He moved his finger to the 78th distract of Rukongai, Inuzuri and skimmed through the most recent activities going on.

He picked up a paper that was dated just a week ago; it was submitted by a shinigami doing his rounds round in the area.

Byakuya's eyes followed each and every word and as he continued to read on he began to feel a little worried.

When he was finished he placed the document back in its rightful spot and paced back and fourth for a few moments.

The library was very quiet except for the sound of the crackling fire in the fireplace and of his own thinking of the situation.

'_Bandits…….male bandits are around the outskirts of Inuzuri, none of them were caught and are obviously up to no good' _Byakuya thought to himself as he halted his pacing and leaned against the wall.

He closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. He knew Hisana wouldn't be safe around those parts, he could just tell something was going to happen to her.

He slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. There was nothing more than shelves and shelves of books decorating the room and the fire place that was an excellent addition to the room.

His eyes then drifted to the window. It was dark outside, so dark that not even the light of the moon could cast its glow through the dark clouds shrouding it.

'_If I am going to do this….I must make haste'_ he thought to himself as he approached the door and was about to open it when it was pushed open.

"There you are, trying to hide from me I see" lady Nomura said a little annoyed.

"I want to see the garden remember, it will be most lovely at night" she continued while running her slender fingers through her golden tresses.

"I do not have time for another tour Nomura I have some ware to be" he replied curtly as he moved past her and exited the room.

"And just where is that?" Nomura asked as she followed him into the dark halls.

"I don't see it to be any of your concern" he responded coldly as he continued to walk through the abandoned halls.

"You know your treating me like a nuisance is only going to make it harder on you" Nomura said while speed walking to catch up to his pace.

"I am treating you like a nuisance because you are a nuisance" he said coolly as he began to push through several doors not even bothering to close them.

"Well I could care less about what you think of me, I just cant wait until I marry into this family so I can continue to be a annoyance to you" she spat as she continued following him through the open doors and empty corridors.

"I almost pity your believing that you are going to be a part of my family, you wouldn't be an honor but more of a disgrace" he said in a deathly cold tone.

He wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now and quite frankly he really didn't want to bother with her anymore, she was just like an annoying itch that you could never scratch. It just stayed there taunting you because no matter what you did you could never get it to go away.

"Well it's on you that you're going to have a disgrace for a wife!" she yelled angrily as she followed him into the last room he opened which happened to be his own room.

It was clean, neat and organized. There wasn't much in it though, just a personal wash room a futon that was centered in the middle of the room and a few armoires to hold his clothing.

The most spectacular thing about the room was its amazing view of the garden through sheer curtains.

Byakuya approached the futon and picked up his sword that was laying on it. He held it firmly in his hands and began to leave the room but lady Nomura blocked the doorway.

"Step aside" he said calmly his eyes giving her a fierce glare. She stared right back at him, her brown orbs scanning his gray ones angrily.

"Not until I know where you are going" she replied firmly while placing her hands on her hips.

"Do not make me repeat myself Nomura" he said icily.

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be, just tell me!" she snapped rudely.

"If you do not move then I will personally escort you out of the manor and make sure you are never welcomed here again" he stated.

"Y-You can't….you don't have that authority" Nomura said the strength in her voice wavering.

"Don't I? you are speaking to the man who will be appointed head of the household in a few months and you don't think I can remove you from my house?" he said a little amused at her idiocy.

Nomura stayed silent and slowly moved out of the doorway. Byakuya walked past her out of the room and towards the exit of the manor.

Nomura leaned against the wall on the inside of his room fuming with anger.

'_Fine…..two can play at that game'_ she thought as a devilish grin crossed her brilliant white teeth.

* * *

Hisana tip-toed slowly across the room that she and Hibiki were sleeping in.

Hibiki was knocked out lying on the floor and his snores had to be the loudest snore she had ever heard in her entire life.

Though she was grateful for them, it was a noise that could cover up the squeaking of the floorboards under her feet.

Every step was a struggle for her since her feet were badly injured. It hurt even to walk slowly and it also caused some pain to her back.

She grabbed her bag that was in the corner of the room and hung it over her shoulder. She approached the door of the building and turned to face Hibiki.

'_Thank you, for everything'_ she said to herself as she bowed a long and respectful bow to the sleeping man and opened the door.

It was very dark outside, more dark than any other night she had experienced. The moon and the stars could always light up the night but for some reason this particular night had an eerie feeling to it.

She still had her haori draped over her body but the howling winds still managed to make her body shiver.

She opened her bag hoping to find something that she could wear over her haori to make herself warm.

She then pulled out another haori that she remembered vividly, it was a very warm and sweet smelling one, one that she knew if she put on she would have the courage to continue moving forward.

It was Byakuya's haori that she never gave back to him.

She brought the article of clothing to her face and pressed into it. It was soft, warm and smelled like him…….it gave her butterflies.

It reminded her of how much she missed him, how much she wished he was here to hold her and tell her that everything was okay. To talk to her and to make her smile with his compliments.

She wanted so badly to look into his gray protective eyes and for his warmth to shroud her and make all of her bad thoughts go away, just like before.

"I miss you" she whispered as she pulled the haori over her body and continuing to walk.

"I am sorry I missed so many of our walks……I wish I could see you again" she continued as she pulled it close to her body and inhaled deeply.

"I forgot how much……how much….I need you" she said a small smile crossing her lips as she began to approached a wooded area.

She knew she was approaching the outskirts, the outskirts where Rukia was supposedly seen.

There were many all trees looming over her making the scenery even all the more eerie. She made sure to watch out for any sticks or rocks that may hurt her already injured feet and continued walking.

She moved slower and slower with every step as the pain increased in her feet. Soon she was forcing them completely to move.

She suddenly heard a small sound, like a foot steeping on a stick and breaking it. Hisana's ears picked up and so did her defenses because she knew she wasn't the one who stepped on it.

She could feel fear beginning to consume her as she looked around cautiously.

"H-Hello" Hisana called meekly as she scanned the area. She was surrounded by many trees which were surrounded by the darkness of night.

"R-Rukia?" she said hoping that the sound was her beloved little sister. She was supposed to be on the outskirts so there was a chance that it could be her.

She heard a few more of the same cracks coming from at least three different directions.

She looked around nervously and could feel her heart beat faster as she saw three tall figures coming at her from three different directions.

At that point she knew that Rukia wasn't around…..in the back of her mind she already knew she wasn't going to be there, it was just her wanting to find Rukia so badly that made her believe that she was going to show up.

"N-No…please don't" Hisana said her voice cracking as she began to step backwards as the three men surrounded her.

"She's a cute one" one of them said as he approached her from the rear.

"Mhmmm, yes she is" the second one said who was approaching from her left.

"What you doing out here so late?" the last one who was coming from the right asked.

"Please just…..let me go I-I need to find my sister just let me find her" Hisana begged as her defenses continued to rise at each advance they made towards her.

"I haven't seen any little girls around here have you?" the one from the rear called to the one on the left.

"Nope I haven't, sorry honey" the man on the left said while a small chuckle followed.

"Oh well then I must get going, thanks for your help" Hisana said as she stepped back once again.

"What if we don't want you to go" the man on the right asked as he stopped moving towards her.

"Please just let me go, I didn't mean to…….to- Hisana couldn't even finish her sentence, the fear was controlling her speech.

"Once you set foot into these outskirts you entered out territory, the bandit territory" the man from the rear said as he continued his advances.

"I-I" was all Hisana could manage to say as she took another step back but hit something hard.

Her back was pressed against the man coming from the rear's chest and she could feel his heavy breathing against her.

He quickly wrapped one strong arm around her neck and held her firmly as she squirmed to get free.

"L-Let me go!" she yelled as she moved and tried to get out of his grasp. She brought her hand up to his arm that was wrapped tightly around her neck and pulled at it in hopes of getting him to let go.

"Let's have some fun boys!" the man from the left yelled as the others cheered and surrounded her completely.

"Wha-What are you going to do to me?" Hisana asked as her voice got more panicked and her squirming increased.

"Oh your about to find out" the man on the right answered.

'_Is this it?...is this what's going to happen to me?..........I cant….I cant go down without a fight, and if that's what they want, that's what they are going to get!'_

* * *

**Sorry that ended kind of abruptly…….but next chapter will be up soon and don't worry more Byasana action will be coming kay :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry I was gone for so long, I had some computer problems, you can read the whole story on my profile if you like. So I am back and very happy to be back so thank you for all your support you are all little pieces of sunshine :D LOVE YOU!**

Hisana could feel herself suffocating as the man's arm tightened around her neck. She found it harder and harder to breath every moment he tightened his grip. Only short small breaths escaped her pale lips as she struggled to break free.

Her small hand pulled madly at his arm, she exerted all of her energy into trying to get him to release her, but it was no use, she was too weak.

"P-Please let me go" Hisana struggled to say as her grip tightened on the man's long muscular arm was still wrapped like a snake around her neck.

"You must be joking if you think were gonna let ya go" the strangler whispered back to her, his hot breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"No...we have lots of fun things in store for you" he continued. She could feel her ear grow wet from his words, and she could feel the fear crawl back into her body as his words repeated over and over like a broken record in her mind.

Her violet orbs were focused on the two men in front of her who were creeping towards her at a painfully slow pace.

_'Why are they moving so slow?' _Hisana thought to herself as her eyes continued to watch there every move, analyzing there every step, looking for any possible way that she could break free and get away.

"You scared?" one of the men who were advancing towards her asked. Hisana could feel a lump grow in her throat as she thought about the answer.

She was scared to death, scared that she might die...scared that no one would find her, scared that she would never see her friends again, never get to apologize to Sora for her cruel words. Mostly she was afraid that she would never find Rukia...that when they were done with her there next victim might be her defenseless sister. She was also scared that she wouldn't see lord Kuchiki anymore...for some odd reason she was deathly afraid that she wouldn't be able to speak to him again...to serve him his meals...to see those gorgeous gray eyes...

Hisana snapped herself back to reality as she began to feel the full effects of her strangling. She began to gasp for air, she couldn't feel any type of air come through her mouth. She knew that if she let this go on for any longer she would either die or pass out.

"Dammit don't kill her before we get to play with her!" one of the men yelled as they both approached Hisana. Now Both men were a few inches from her.

She felt her body's defenses go up as thoughts flooded her mind about what they were about to do to her.

She knew if she was going to do something she had to do it now or she wouldn't get another chance.

But what could she do? She was exhausted from traveling for so long, her feet were sore and bleeding, she couldn't breathe and she wasn't that strong.

_'I cant let them...I cant...I still have to find Rukia...I cant die just yet' _Hisana thought to herself. Rukia...she let her mind flood with thoughts about her little sister. Maybe if she thought about her it could give her the strength to fight back.

One of the men placed his hand on her cheek. Her skin stung at the feel of his hard and calloused hand making contact with her.

"You got some beautiful skin" he commented as he moved his hand from her cheek to her neck.

Hisana closed her eyes and began to think of anything she could do. Her legs were still free, but her arms were too busy trying to pull the mans arm away from her neck.

Suddenly Hisana realized something. The man's grip on her neck loosened, she guessed it was because the other guy said something about it.

She knew what she had to do, she would have to use her head...literally. She would have to throw her head back hard enough so she could damage his own neck. Since she was much shorter than the man that was the only place her head reached.

Next, she would duck because one of the men in front of her would probably try to grab her. The next step was to run, run as fast as her blistering feet could carry her.

She opened her eyes, ready to put her plan in action. She was just in time as well, the man who wasn't touching her face had removed lord Kuchiki's haori from her body and he was going for the next one.

_'Please Rukia...give me strength' _ Hisana said to herself silently as she took a deep breath and swung her head back as hard as she could.

She could hear the man grunt as his grip around her neck fell. Everything else happened so quickly she wasn't sure what was going on herself.

She saw two arms come towards her, but she quickly entered the next phase of her plan which was to duck.

She crouched down real low as the man's arms went over her. So far so good, she had managed to out smart two of them.

Her feet sung badly when they touched the ground, but she didn't mind it. She knew she had to run next...run and she was home free.

_'I'm doing it...I can do it!' _she thought to herself as she then raised her body. She did however leave out one important detail. She outsmarted two of the three men, there was one left who could still capture her.

Hisana began to run for a few moments but then felt something hard grab her ankle and pull her to the ground.

She fell hard and she could feel the pain in her upper body as she landed on small rocks and sticks.

Her face was laying flat on the ground and she tasted a mixture of dirt and blood in her mouth.

Then she felt her body being dragged by her ankle. Her body slowly slid across the dirt floor, picking up pebbles and twigs, leaving small cuts on any exposed skin and slowly tearing at her clothes.

"Thought you could get away huh?" the man snarled as he continued to drag her across the dirt.

Hisana lifted her head so she could see what was around her. Everything was pitch black, she couldn't see much except for a lot of huge dark shadows looming over her, and the light of the moon being covered by clouds.

Her mind was going haywire as her eyes frantically searched for anything to grab onto. She was panicking as she felt her body being dragged more and more.

_'I...I cant...it cant let it end this way' _Hisana thought to herself as she closed her eyes and began to breathe, her breaths were ragged and her body was sore and weak.

She couldn't let it end like this. There was still so much she had to do...so much she had to experience. She wasn't about to let some sick pervert get his way with her.

_'I have to live...I have to find Rukia...I must apologize to Sora...I have to see Kyoko ...I have to confront Risa...and...and...I must...I must...I must be with Byakuya-sama...just once more' _Hisana told herself as her eyes shot open with determination.

She noticed that she was about to pass a tree, the tree wasn't so big, it was actually pretty small, small enough that she could wrap her arms around it.

Hisana quickly wrapped both of her arms around the tree and held them there tightly. The bark wasn't soft of course and it hurt her arms but at least she wasn't going any ware.

Hisana turned her head to see what the man was doing and that's when she saw that his head was dangerously close to her heel.

Hisana moved her foot up as hard as she could so her heel knocked him in his nose. She could hear him yelling and swearing as he let go of her.

Hisana quickly got on her feet and began to run, run any ware her feet took her.

It was so dark she could barely see anything, she kept her arms extended out in front of her to make sure she didn't knock into any trees.

She was running pretty fast as well, her feet were hurting but she had to continue on. She looked around still frightened that the other two men would come for her, that they were looking for her right now.

With this thought in mind she increased her pace. Her body ached and her feet screamed for her to stop but she couldn't. She was breathing heavily and her lungs burned, she felt as though she would collapse any minute.

Hisana stopped running and leaned against a nearby tree. She continued to catch her breath and get her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and put any stray hairs behind her ear. She was hot, sweaty and not to mention covered in dirt and twigs. Her clothing was torn and she had lost his haori along with her bag of things.

"Rukia..." she mumbled softly to herself as she looked around her to make sure she was alone.

She rubbed her eyes and slumped down to the floor. As she sat she felt all the pressure from her feet leave but they still felt very heavy. She moved her hands from her eyes to her feet which were wet with blood.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments. '_There is no way I can make it back to Hibiki's place with my feet like this...' _ she thought.

Reality hit her soon enough that she was back where she started. She had given up her job, cozy lifestyle, friends and everything that she has worked so hard for because of some rumor who Risa of all people told her.

Now she had no ware to go...she was back living in rukongai...all alone, with absolutely nothing but loads of guilt.

_'I don't know why I was thinking of Kyoko, Sora and lord Kuchiki before...its not like I am going to ever see them again...I lost everything' _she said to herself.

"How could I be so stuipd..." she mumbled as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

Her breathing had noticeably slowed down and her body felt completely dumb. She buried her face on her knees and brought her arms around her legs. She was curled up, the ball she had escaped into was her only form of protection...her own private sanctuary.

She began to silently weep as thoughts of all she left behind rushed into her mind. She missed her old life, cleaning with her friends. She missed Sora and how nice he was...he probably hated her right now...she wouldn't blame him.

She missed Kyoko and her odd nature, she missed her warm bed, she missed all the flowers she hid under her pillow, she missed not getting enough sleep at night, her night time walks and of course Byakuya.

She missed him so much...she wanted to see him smile...she wanted to feel his presence near her, for him to shroud her in his warmth, and his soothing words. She wanted to see his secret garden again that he only showed her.

There was so much she wanted yet nothing she deserved.

Lastly she wanted Rukia...she wanted her sister back, to cradle her in her arms and to apologize millions of times for being such a horribly selfish sister.

She came all the way out here for no reason. In the back of her mind she always knew that Risa was lying and that she wouldn't find her. But she wanted it to be true so bad that she started to believe it was...she started to think that maybe Rukia could be there...and that she couldn't give up such an opportunity.

But the only thing she found was a dark forest and a bunch of men who would have killed her if she didn't get away.

She continued to cry, this time even louder. Her tears creating clean streaks on her dirt filled face. Her muffled sobs was the only sound you could hear in the dark forest that surrounded her.

"I miss them so much" she cried to herself as the tears continued to pour out of her huge violet orbs.

_'How could I have been so foolish to believe something from Risa...she hates me...I hate me' _Hisana thought.

She felt so cold without that haori over her, it was her only feeling of protection and now she had none.

She felt very exposed, so breakable...like she was going to crack any minute...any second.

_'Nee-san...Nee-san' _a voice called that sounded as if it was an echo.

"Please...not now...god not now" Hisana sniffled as she raised her head slightly and gazed out through tear filled eyes.

_'Nee-san left me...Nee-san wont look for me...Nee-sam gave up' _the voice called.

"No...I didn't give up...your not out here, Risa was just messing with me" she answered back to the voice.

_'Nee-san doesn't love me...Nee-san wont look for me' _the voice continued to torture her.

"Your not here Rukia...your just a voice in my head" Hisana muttered as tears touched her lips.

_'NEE-SAN HATES ME!' _the voice screamed.

"I don't hate you Rukia" Hisana mumbled. "I don't...I don't...I would never"

_'So why did you leave me to die?...why did you want me to die?"_

"Please...stop...please"

_'Why?, why?, why?, why? WHY?'_

"STOP...STOP IT...just...please...stop"

Hisana's head fell back to her knees and she tightened the ball she had escaped to.

'_I'm alone...all alone...'_

**Well that chapter was pretty long...I hope you liked it :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright here is the new chapter I hope you guys like it. Thank you for all your reviews, you guys don't know how much they actually mean to me. You guys are the best, luv ya :D**

The sky was still a little dark but the light of the blue sky was bursting through the darkness and settling in for the sun to rise. The eerie feeling had long gone along with the heavy clouds that once blocked the moon from its radiant glow.

Byakuya walked silently through the forest, the only sounds were the crunching of leaves and sticks beneath his feet and the rustle of his clothing in the wind. He was careful to check behind the trees that cluttered the area and to look out for anything she may have discarded.

Sighing he continued his search until he stumbled across something that he recognized. He moved towards it and saw that it was his haori covered in dead leaves. He picked it up and began to brush off all of the leaves and dirt covering it. He closed his eyes and thought for a few moments.

_'I recall giving this to Hisana...does this mean she was confronted?' _he thought to himself. He could feel a mixture of anger and sorrow rush through his veins. Why didn't he get there sooner? Where were these men that hurt her? Was she okay?. He quickly rid himself of these thoughts, after all he was just making assumptions. She could still be very much alive.

He continued on and found her bag of things and picked that up as well. As the day grew on and dawn approached he could feel himself get more and more frustrated and his heart ache with concern for her well being. Soon enough he spotted something curled up leaning against the base of a tree.

He moved towards it hoping that it was Hisana who was alive and well. When he got closer he realized that it was Hisana, her knees were brought to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them, her head was laying against her knees and her clothing was all torn and tattered. He then noticed her blistering and bleeding feet that were in dire need of medical attention.

He carefully approached her hoping that he wouldn't frighten her. She must have been though so much. Just the thought of him not being there to protect her angered him just as much as it saddened him. He was hurt to see her this beaten, if there was anything in the world he could do to take back what had happened to her he would do it in a heartbeat.

"Hisana" he called softly as he inched closer to her. He saw her ears pick up as he spoke and he moved in closer so that he was looking down at her head that moved slightly.

"Hisana" her called once more as her head slowly began to rise from her knees. Hisana cautiously looked up to whoever was calling her, her neck and back were killing her because of the position she stayed in that night but it didn't matter because whoever was calling her seemed to be an angel. Her vision was fuzzy but she could make out its masculine structure and long dark hair hung from its head. With the dim glow of the sun around the figure it almost looked like heaven had sent a little piece of itself to her.

He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched a bit at his touch but then relaxed a little while after. "Hisana, do you recognize me?" he asked still unsure of what had happened to her.

She slowly moved her hands from around her legs and began to wipe her eyes; then she rose her head up to completely to focus on the figure standing above her.

She was stunned at who she saw. Had he come all the way out to Rukongai to get her? To save her? Was he actually here right now or was this another dream sent to torture her when she finally woke up. Hisana hesitantly moved her shaking hand over to the hand he had placed on her shoulder. She carefully put her hand on top of his and closed her eyes for a moment.

She could feel the warmth of his hand under hers and the soothing effect it had on her. So he really was here, this wasn't a dream but a reality that she had yearned so much for.

"B-Byakuya-sama" she whispered as tears began to spill out of her eyes.

"Yes Hisana I am here" he assured her as he the wrapped one arm around her body and the other under her legs and lifted her from the ground, cradling her in his arms. Hisana was slightly taken aback by his actions but she felt so much more safe in his arms, still she could feel her face flush at there closeness.

She couldn't help but feel relived that she was finally being taken away from this dreaded place. She held onto his clothing with her small fingers and buried her face into his chest and began to cry a mixture of tears of joy and grief.

He looked down at her sympathetically before pressing her close to his body and whispering to her "Do not worry Hisana you will be fine". She nodded into his chest and before she could even reply she felt a large gust of wind and just as soon as she felt it, it stopped. She had gotten very dizzy and her mind was even more fuzzy than it was before.

She removed her face from his robes and closed her eyes for a few moments to try to get her mind straight. She was now in the garden that she loved so much, but she was still in his arms.

"How d-d-did we?" she managed to say before placing a hand on her forehead to try and still the dizziness. "My apologies Hisana, perhaps that was too much for you to handle in your current condition...are you alright?" he asked as he began to walk slowly through the garden and into the manor.

"I'm alright but...I shouldn't be here" Hisana confessed as she loosened her grip on his clothing and relaxed in his arms as he continued to carry her through the familiar halls of the manor.

"Why is that? You do work here" he questioned while swiftly opening a door with his foot and continuing on.

"N-No I don't, I got fired" she stuttered. "Well I will personally see to it that your job is given back to you" he said calmly. Hisana was shocked at his words, she would get her job back? She would be able to see her friends again? Apologize to Sora?

"Byakuya-sama you don't have to do that" Hisana said softly. He looked down at her for a few seconds, capturing her eyes in his before replying "But I want to,... but if you don't want the job then that is alright as well". She looked at him wide eyed before responding with "Of course I want the job, I-I just don't want you to feel as if you have to give it to me".

"Now why would I feel like that?" he asked as he approached his destination.

"I ummm" she really didn't know how to reply to that. "Hisana I never do anything because I have to, but because I want to" he said softly to her before knocking on the door.

Hisana could feel herself blush at his words. Everything still seemed so surreal. She was saved by someone she wanted to see most, she had her job back, what more could this man do to please her.

Hisana looked down at his robes which she has soiled from her tears and the dirt from her clothing.

"Forgive me Byakuya-sama I ruined your clothes! Y-You saved me and gave me back my job and then I ruin your clothes, I-I" Hisana bubbled .

He softly hushed Hisana before speaking "Nonsense Hisana, that is nothing compared to what you have endured. I apologize for not being there sooner".

"Please Byakuya-sama don't apologize, you have done nothing but help me, I wish I could repay you" Hisana confessed as she heard some chatter going on inside of the room.

"Repay me?" he said softly. She nodded and watched as he thought for a few seconds before saying "Get well and then you have nothing to worry about". Once again Hisana was shocked by his words but she didn't have time to protest because the door opened and a nurse exited.

"Oh, lord Kuchiki your back" she said happily while bowing respectfully to him.

"Take care of her" he said coolly before gently easing her out of his arms and onto the floor. She winced a bit at her feet making contact with the floor but she managed to move slowly to the nurse.

"I will" the nurse replied as she wrapped an arm around Hisana to help her move into the room. Hisana looked back and he was already gone; he was indeed a very fast walker.

OoOoO

Hisana laid in the bed that was raised at the back so she could sit up. She was wearing a light medical garment rather than her old torn clothes that she was very happy to get rid of. The nurse had bathed her and wrapped up her feet and every ware else that she had a wound. She took really good care of her just like she said she would.

Even though she was wrapped in a comfy blanket, she was clean and secure she still felt a very heavy weight on her heart. Sighing she stared at the candles that illuminated the room, that protected her from the darkness of the night that had once consumed her.

She was startled by the noise of the door slowly opening. She looked over to see who it was and couldn't believe her eyes.

"S-Sora!" she exclaimed as she saw him place a finger to his mouth and shush her before closing the door.

He pulled up a small chair to her bed and sat next to her in silence. Hisana smiled, she had missed those blue eyes that had always worried about her and that mouth that was usually smiling but was now in a hard line.

He let out a long sigh before lightly smiling. "Do you know how much you made me worry?" he began. "I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, all I did was worry that something might have happened to you".

"Sora I...I'm sorry for making you worry and those things I said back then I" she paused for a minute and swallowed hard hoping that tears wouldn't spill again, she was tired of crying. "I didn't mean it...Sora I could never hate you".

"Hisana I know that, yeah it stung a bit but I'm okay, I know you didn't mean it" he reassured her.

"So how have you been? Are you alright? Hows work?" Hisana babbled. She was relived that he didn't hate her and her heart felt a little lighter.

"Hisana remember to stay quiet, I'm not suppose to be up at this hour and I've been fine" he reminded her.

"Oh, Sorry...I'm glad your okay, I was worrying about you as well" she spoke in a hushed tone.

"So...how long are you staying?" he asked his voice a little disappointed.

"What do you mean?" she queried as she saw his face turn from cheerful as usual to a little gloomy.

"Well you know...since you don't work here anymore..." he trailed off not wanting to bring up bad memories while she was still recovering.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama gave me back my job, I start as soon as I'm well enough to walk" Hisana explained joyfully to him.

"That's amazing, I feel so much better knowing you'll be around" he admitted.

"Hes done a lot for you...I wish I could help you like he can" he said his voice getting low. Hisana placed her hand on his and gave it a soft squeeze, he looked up at her in shock. "Sora don't ever think that, you have done a lot more than you think" she said soothingly.

He smiled and a comfortable silence filled the room. "I should leave, you need your rest" he said while getting up from his seat. He reluctantly moved to the door and before opening it he looked back at her and said " Hisana, whatever happens in the future just know that you can depend on me too, not just lord Kuchiki" and with that he left the room.

Hisana looked at the door in confusion before resting her head on the bed and closing her eyes. She needed to get her sleep so she could return to work as soon as possible.

OoOoO

"Byakuya-sama you really didn't have to do this" Hisana said looking down at the plate of food she had on her lap.

"But I wanted to" he responded lightly as he watched her sip her tea silently.

"You must have loads of work, you shouldn't waste your time visiting me" she protested while taking a small bite of her food.

"I assure you Hisana I have finished my work for the day" he said calmly. Hisana smiled but then looked down into her cup of tea intently, she was so happy but her heart was still so heavy. She still didn't find Rukia and hope that she would was slowly but surely leaving her.

"What is troubling you?" he said concerned as his eyes studied her. She looked up from her cup.

"Byakuya-sama do you want to know the reason why I left?" Hisana could feel her heart beat increase as she spoke. She needed to tell him, she had to lift this weight off of her heart. Still she was nervous, what if he thought she was a horrible person? What if he never wanted to speak to her again?

"If you wish to tell me" he said his voice gentle but serious. He looked at her in a genuinely concerned way. She looked into his deep gray eyes, searching high and low for the courage to continue on with her words.

She took a deep breath and began to speak. " I have a sister named Rukia, and we used to live together in the 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri" she began.

She could tell he was listening deeply to her words, making sure to hear every detail. She gulped and began to continue, she wanted so much for him to understand the guilt she was feeling, to understand how much she needed to find her and how much she regretted leaving her behind.

She was taking a big step in telling him about Rukia. Oh how she prayed that he wouldn't hate her and that he could see it from her point of view.

"W-We had a very tough time finding anything to eat, sometimes we would go days without food or shelter...it was very hard to live with a baby as a sister in these conditions" she continued, she could feel her voice beginning to crack and her eyes begin to water.

He placed his hand on hers and held it gently, encouraging her to go on. Hisana held his just as tightly, maybe even tighter. She took another deep breath.

"It was so hard that...that I couldn't support the both of us, it was too much for me to bear so I...I..." she stopped as the tears began to roll out her eyes and she held his hand even tighter. She turned her head away from him and looked down at her sheets.

"I selfishly abandoned her...I left her in Rukongai all by herself just so I could make it...I am a horribly selfish sister... I left her all alone... I came here so I could get money so I could one day support the both of us but..." her voice had cracked as she continued on with her story.

"I have no idea where she is, I have searched for so long and I still cant find her, she could be dead or hurt and its my fault because I...left her. I feel so bad, I regret it so much...I-I wish I could take it back but I cant and I realize I am a terrible person but I just wish I could find her...cradle her...hold her in my arms and be the good sister that I never was" she sobbed as she squeezed his hand even harder.

"I want her here so much...I want to be near her but, I fear that she may not be around anymore and I just wish...pray that I will find her one day" she cried hard as she spoke.

He used his free hand to soothingly rub her back as she continued to cry. "I am such a terrible person" she sniffled as her crying stopped but her head was still down.

She released his hand and brought it to her chest. He watched her silent pain, he couldn't believe that she was carrying such a burden, something so large too. To be able to go on for this long with something like this on her heart took a lot of strength.

"Hisana" he whispered to her. She didn't look at him, she kept her head down and stayed silent. He brought his hand to her chin and slowly lifted her head for her and turned it to him.

Her face was stained with tears, her eyes were tired and hurt, like all the suffering in the world could be found in them. He moved his thumb to gently wipe the tears from her face as he gazed into her eyes and studied everything that she was feeling, he processed all of her words while continuing to softly caress her cheek with his thumb.

"Do you hate me Byakuya-sama?" she asked in a barely audible tone. He shook his head, "Why would I hate you Hisana? Because you made a mistake? That is hardly a reason" he reassured her.

"Hisana, you carry such a heavy burden on your heart and I only wish to free you of this pain" he murmured to her. Hisana closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his, there faces only centimeters away from each others.

"You can't...this is my burden to bear" she insisted as she inhaled his smell that warmed her whole body.

"Only if you let it be Hisana, it is to heavy for one person" he said as he closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Hisana closed her eyes as well and stayed silent.

"Hisana let me help you carry this, put some of the weight on my shoulders" he begged.

"I cant...I cant put something like this on you" she said as she felt her heart calm down and her body relax.

"I don't want you to go through this alone, I want to help you Hisana, I want you to find your sister and I want to do everything in my power to help you reach that goal" he spoke softly.

"Byakuya-sama" she whispered as he pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his around her waist and pressed her close to him.

"Please Hisana, allow me to help you" he cooed into her ear as his hand moved from her waist to gently caress her hair.

"Byakuya-sama I..." Hisana stopped. She could feel his heat within her own body, she could feel him shrouding her in his comfort and protection, she could tell that he cared, he cared so much that she couldn't refuse him anymore.

"I accept, I will allow you to carry my pain" she said lightly as she held onto him tighter hoping that there embrace would never end.

" All I want Hisana, is to help you" he said as he eased out of the embrace and held her at her shoulders.

"You aren't in this alone, you must realize that" he said to her as he gently moved some hair from her face.

"I know Byakuya-sama...I know" she replied with a small smile.

_'He has done so much for me, all I want is to return everything he is giving me...I want to be by his side...forever'_

**That chapter was very long but I hope you guys liked it. Hisana cried a lot in this chapter but crying is healthy, it helps get things out. Next chapter should be out soon :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy :D thank you all for reading and reviewing**

Hisana silently swept the empty halls of the Kuchiki manor making sure to get up any dust or dirt that may have tracked in. It was very early, so early in fact that all the other maids were still in bed. She had stayed a whole week in bed trying to recover her feet which were badly injured. Now she was recovered and ready to get back to work, she was so eager that she woke up extra early to start her duties.

She handled the broom firmly and began to familiarize her hands with the motions of sweeping until she got a hang of it again. It had been so long since she had worked like this and she couldn't help but smile. She had wanted to return so much and now she was finally back, back doing what she loved.

She stopped her sweeping and leaned against the wall to admire her work. The whole hallway was spotless thanks to her efforts. She then slumped to the floor to take a load off and began to let her mind wander.

It was early, no one was around, she had done what she wanted to so why not indulge herself in the tranquil setting she was in. The silence was beautiful and the fact that she could be left alone to her own thoughts made her even more blissful.

'_Byakuya-sama'_ she thought to herself as her cheeks tinted a pink color and her mind went crazy. She had told him about Rukia and he had taken it better than she had imagined anyone would. All he wanted to do was help her...those were his words and they rang through her ears over and over again, she wanted to hear his words whispered in her ear, and to smell that wonderful smell, she wanted it to invade her senses and make her love him even more.

'_Love?'_ she asked herself. _'Is that what I'm feeling?...am I in love with him?'_ she asked once again. It was true that she wanted him by her side, she wanted to be near him, she wanted him to hold her, kiss her, and love her but...what if he didn't feel the same way?.

They did exchange a intimate embrace just a week ago, and he did say that he wanted to help her but maybe he was just being a good friend. After all she was just a maid hailing from Rukongai of all places and he was a noble who was handsome and already had a arranged marriage with lady Nomura. The lady was breathtakingly gorgeous and a noble, she was the whole package and there was no way he was going to give all that up for someone like her...just no way.

Even if she did love him, even if she did want to spend the rest of her life with him it would never work. A noble and a maid couldn't be together, she would tarnish the name of the household, disgrace him and his whole family and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Lady Nomura was obviously the best option for him and was probably who he wanted...but still, she needed to know for a fact, needed to know if he felt the same way about her...she needed to know the truth. At least if she asked him then she could asses her feelings for him in the right way. If he didn't like her then she would have to respect his wishes...if he did then...she would love it but it would also be very complicated.

_'I will ask him today...when we go for our night time walk' _she resolved while getting up from the floor and brushing off her clothes.

She then began to walk to the kitchen to prepare his meal.

OoOoO

Hisana entered the dining area with the plate of his food in hand. She could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her cheeks burn as she made eye contact with him. She studied those handsome features and those deep gray eyes, his thick dark hair which always seemed to look perfect. Everything about this man was everything that she had hoped for, it was everything that she wanted...needed.

"Your meal lord Kuchiki" she announced while carefully placing the plate on the table in front of him.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration. She couldn't help but feel that she did something to offend him, why else would he be doing that?.

"My apologies lord Kuchiki" she whispered respectfully as she bowed slightly.

"Why are you apologizing?" he mused as he opened his eyes and looked at her deeply. She could feel his eyes analyzing her and her pulse began to increase.

"D-Didn't I offend you?" she questioned curiously. He motioned for her to take a seat next to him. She hesitated for a few moments before sitting down and adverting her gaze to her lap. She began to finger the fabric of her garment as her face turned a crimson color.

"No, not at all...I just thought that you were comfortable with calling me by my first name" he explained as he quietly took a sip of his tea. Hisana looked up, she could almost laugh at how stupid she had been. They were close now, she didn't have to be formal. It was probably all her thinking that had her so out of it.

"Oh, sorry its just that...I'm just lost in my thoughts that's all" she confessed while slowly meeting his gaze.

"Do you wish to share your thoughts?" he asked his expression had become noticeably softer.

"No I...C-Can we take a walk tonight?" she asked. She could feel the nervousness being to eat at her as she waited for his reply.

"It would be my honor" he murmured as he moved his hand to brush away a few stray hairs from her face. She couldn't believe that he was actually touching her, she could feel a fire burning within her, burning fiercely as his fingertips brushed by her cheek.

Her eyes were locked on his and she could feel the deep connection between them. She inhaled his smell that was like a drug to her, killing her sweetly and in the most painless way possible.

He then ran a finger along her jawline then to her chin, his touch like velvet, so smooth and sensual. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she let herself indulge in his comforting touch.

"Byakuya-sama" she dreamily whispered as she peeked through her lashes and saw him slowly leaning in towards her. Was he going to kiss her? Did he actually feel the same way? These thoughts flooded her mind as she saw his lips get closer to hers, his eyes seemed unsure but his body had already made up its mind.

He was so close she could feel his warm breath tickle her lips. Her heart pounded madly within her chest as the anticipation rattled her senses. She closed her eyes fully this time, waiting to feel his lips against hers, waiting for the kiss that she had wanted for so long, to taste and savor his mouth pressed against hers, to get lost in the moment...she needed him so badly and she only prayed that he wanted her as well.

"There you are!" a voice called from the distance. Hisana's eyes opened quickly to see who was speaking. She then noticed how quickly he retracted, he was sitting in his chair, eyes closed and face emotionless, not a single clue left behind about what almost was.

She could feel a surge of disappointment overflow in her body. They were so close...

"I have been looking all over for you, now come we have wedding planning to do" the voice commanded. Hisana's eyes flew from him to the woman that was speaking.

It was lady Nomura looking as beautiful as ever. Her long golden hair pulled up into a bun on her head which was held in place by several multicolored pins. Her lips were painted red as well as her long nails, and she wore a red yukata to match.

"Who is she?" she queried while pointing her long slender finger at Hisana. Hisana looked at Byakuya who had now gotten up from his chair and opened his eyes.

"No one, just a servant" he replied while looking back at her, his eyes ice cold. He then turned away from her and began to walk out the door with lady Nomura who before leaving called out to Hisana "Get back to work".

Hisana stayed dumbfounded in the chair her mind going haywire with thoughts and feelings. "J-Just a servant" she whispered as she got up from the chair and walked slowly to the door.

He felt nothing for her? She was just a servant to him? But he was going to kiss her, or was he just messing around with her? She couldn't think straight, all she wanted to do was go back to her room and cry her eyes out but she had done enough crying. She needed answers, the signals he was giving were mixed and she didn't understand why.

Hisana left the dining area and began to walk slowly past all the other maids who were doing there duties.

"Hisana-chan" a familiar voice called out to her. Hisana turned around only to see Kyoko running towards her.

"Hey Kyoko" Hisana greeted her while forcing a smile. She really wasn't in the best mood, she was confused and her heart ached.

"Hisana-chan why are you so sad?" she asked puzzled. Hisana sighed and gestured for her to follow her, Kyoko obeyed and followed Hisana to a vacant hallway.

"I am in love with lord Kuchiki" Hisana confessed her voice in a whisper.

"Oh...well I know that" Kyoko mumbled as a look of disappointment crossed her face. She was hoping it was something that she didn't already know.

"Ever since your date I knew you liked him" Kyoko added to clarify for Hisana.

"I'm not sure if he feels the same way so I was planning on asking him tonight but this morning..." she trailed off as she could feel herself start to heat up as she recalled what happened.

"We almost kissed...but lady Nomura interrupted and when she asked who I was he said I was...just a servant" Hisana's voice got lower and she blinked to keep the tears from rolling.

"I don't understand...he likes you and you like him...whats the problem?" Kyoko asked confused.

"How do you know he likes me?" Hisana asked while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"He asked you out on a date, he went to save you, he almost kissed you...it seems to me like he likes you" Kyoko informed Hisana while drawing small circles with her foot.

"So then why did he say that?" Hisana said, she really needed some closure about this.

"Maybe he is just as confused as you are, maybe he doesn't know if you like him...maybe you should find out tonight" Kyoko suggested with a small smile.

"Your right Kyoko...thank you" Hisana smile slightly before walking back to work with Kyoko. Tonight was the night where she would find out, all her questions would be answered, she just hoped things would turn out the way she wanted them to.

OoOoO

Hisana felt very uneasy as she quietly walked through the garden that night. Even though the scenery was beautiful, the stars were shining bright, a soft breeze blew by and everything felt perfect she was still very tense. She could spot him out on the bridge, looking down into the water and every step she took closer to him her anxiety grew more and more.

She took a few deep breaths before stepping onto the bridge. She hoped that the calm breeze could control her nervousness and perhaps control her heart that was pounding rapidly.

She approached him on the bridge and looked over at the koi, watching them make small ripples in the pond.

"It has been a while since we have enjoyed each others company like this" he began as he turned from looking at the koi to Hisana. Hisana did the same and turned to look at him. They were silent for a few moments, the only sounds were the swimming koi and the rustling wind.

"Hisana I would like to apologize for earlier" he broke the silence. Hisana looked at him confused. He was apologizing but why?

"My words must have hurt you" he clarified while running a hand through his loosened hair.

"So then...why did you say it?" she asked still unsure of his feelings for her.

"Because if I were to say anything else then lady Nomura would have us both" he admitted as another breeze blew by but there eyes stayed connected. Hisana thought about this for a few moments, well he did have a point...she could be fired...again for having such a relationship with him and there is no telling how much trouble he could get in.

"You are to marry lady Nomura...right?" she whispered. She had calmed down from the frantic state she was in before.

"I am arranged to...but that doesn't mean I want to" he sad gently as his hand moved to capture hers. He tangled there hands together and Hisana could feel herself flush as he did this. His had was so warm, it was driving her crazy.

"W-Who do you want then?" Hisana asked as she felt him move in closer to her, there bodies dangerously close together. She began to get those feelings again, the feeling you only get when you are around the one you love.

"I desire..." he began as he released her hand and used it to softly caress her face. Hisana could feel a surge of passion overwhelm her as he made contact with her skin, once again she felt helpless to his touch.

"You Hisana, I desire you" he confessed in a seductive tone as his lips Inched closer to hers.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana said softly as his fingertips brushed over her lips that were swollen with anticipation.

"I am in love with you Hisana" he cooed. Hisana could feel herself tremble beneath his touch.

"I-I have always been in love with you Byakuya-s-sama" she stuttered as she let herself immerse in his touch. She couldn't take it anymore, his smell, his words, his everything was driving her insane, her mind was in such a frenzy just waiting for it to happen.

Then just like that his lips descended upon hers, hesitantly at first but then with more urgency as if he had been wanting to do this for a very long time. Hisana could feel her heart beat rapidly as she began to kiss him back matching his own urgency with hers.

His hand slid down to her waist and wrapped around her as her arms linked around his neck and there kiss deepened. She could feel her body being taken over, her senses invaded and her mind racing with thoughts about him. She felt as though her legs were about to melt and she tried hard to keep her balance.

"Byakuya-sama" she breathed as she broke the kiss for a few seconds trying to catch her breath but his mouth feverishly claimed hers once more as they tasted each other, savored each other and indulged in each other.

"Hisana" he breathlessly whispered as he eased out of the kiss and placed a small kiss on her forehead and then began to trail kisses along her jawline. "Byakuya-sama" she moaned as she felt like her body was about to give out, she pressed her body harder against his as his kisses got lower and lower until he reached her neck.

He stopped his exploration and breathed heavily as he slowly moved away from her neck and moved his arms to hold her at arms length.

"B-Byakuya-sama" she said slowly and confused as she breathed hard as well. She moved her arms from his neck and let them fall to her sides. She could see the pain in his eyes and couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling that way? Why had he stopped his wonderful kisses?

She looked deeply into his eyes trying to find an answer until she finally found what she was looking for. His arms dropped from her shoulders as he told her without words why he had stopped.

Hisana adverted her gaze to the stars above them and sighed. She was just a maid...they could never be together, plus he was arranged to marry lady Nomura.

"A maid and a lord can't be together" she whispered. Her words stung them both as a deep silence filled the air.

"When are you set to be married?" Hisana asked, her voice pained just like her heart.

"By the end of the month" he replied slowly. He turned and looked at the woman who had captured his heart.

"I don't know how I can live without you by my side" he said softly as Hisana turned back to him. Both of there eyes filled with frustration, why couldn't the rules be different? Why couldn't she be a noble? Why did everything have to be against them?

"Does this mean we can't see each other?" Hisana asked as her eyes began to water, she needed him so much and yet she couldn't have him. It was tearing her up inside.

He gently brushed some hair from her face before pulling her into an embrace. Hisana buried her head in his robes as he lightly began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Hisana I promise I will find a way for us to be together" he whispered to her.

_'I wish things could be different...but everything is against us...I'm not scared though because I know that the love we share can overcome whatever comes in our way'._

**That was the end of that chapter...There will be a few more chapters left I predict that it will end around chapter 20 or 21.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I am really sorry this took so long to come out. School has been very hectic, a lot more than last year because I am going to private school now which means a lot more work to do. Also I have had a very hard time trying to get this chapter right but I hope you like it and I hope I can get the last chapters out soon : )**

It was amazing how fast time could pass when you were in love.

The days and nights seemed to go without any recognition that they came at all, and every moment of every second would quickly be drained away, leaving just as fast as it came.

But this was different. Even though the love shared was the same the way it was expressed was completely different. Such feelings shared between the two could not come together in union in front of the eyes of others. The communion between the two had to be made in secrecy. It was a very difficult task,for the schedules for the lovers differed immensely and he was under close watch from his colleges since his wedding was approaching.

Still, time was made in the early mornings when every soul in the manor was asleep, and every eye that could watch was closed. Time could also be made in the dark hours of the night when only the glowing eyes of the stars and the moon could see them.

_'Do you ever think that maybe its better if...' she trailed off, her words not quite making it to her tongue. Her violet orbs adverted from his and set themselves on the silk sheets beneath her. _

_'Hm?'_

_She bit her lip in hesitation and began to finger the material of sheets. A calm feel shrouded the room placing them in a setting of tranquility, making some sort of asylum for the both of them, quietly giving her courage to continue._

_'If, this...didn't happen?' she finished meekly, refusing to lift her gaze to the man laying beside her._

_He rose a brow at her words and a small sigh escaped his lips. He wearily ran his hands through his dark loosened hair and gave her a indescribable look._

_'It probably would be better' he answered. Her eyes immediately found there way to his, a look of sadness coming over them, slowly but surely engulfing her expression._

_'Even if it was better I don't know how I would live' he continued, his voice softening and his hands slowly made there way to her face. He brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face and ran his fingertips along her heated cheek._

_'Living without you Hisana is barely living at all' he explained. She smiled softly at this, the thoughts were still lingering around though. If she wasn't there then maybe he wouldn't be in such a mess. She couldn't help but feel responsible for him having such a huge dilemma. No matter how hard she tried it always seemed like she wound up ruining the lives of those she loved the most._

_She sighed._

_It was an affair. An affair with a maid of all people, a maid who had absolutely nothing. She would never understand why he would choose her over a woman like lady Nomura, but she was glad that he did. _

_'Why are you stained with such melancholy?' he murmured. She collapsed her elbow which was supporting her body and let herself fall to the soft sheets under her. Her eyes were connected with the candle on the left of her, that was burning with intensity...heating and illuminating the room they were in._

_' I am guilty of many things Byakuya-sama...you have fallen in love with a broken woman...no matter how hard you try to fix me I will never work properly' her words flowed out laced with dolor._

_'Guilty, of what?' he questioned as he copied her movements and let himself fall to the sheets._

_'Guilty of abandonment, guilty of an affair, guilty of soiling your name' the list seemed endless in her eyes._

_'You have done no such thing Hisana, If being in love is a crime then I shall happily pay the sentence' he whispered to her while his arms circled around her waist under the covers that were over them and brought her closer to him._

_'If soiling your name and having an affair is not a crime then what of abandonment?' she whispered back to him, her eyes deeply searching his for an answer that could perhaps heal her mental wound._

_'Hisana...is the-'_

_'No...no the voice is gone, it hasn't come back since that day in the garden' she politely interrupted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest._

_It was silent for a while...a comfortable silence that was somewhat relieving._

_'It isn't good to think that way' he cooed while pressing his lips against her forehead._

_'If you truly feel that what we are doing is wrong then I will not stop you from leaving. All I want is for you to be happy Hisana and if you gain such happiness from being apart from me then so be it' he explained to her, his voice soft but serious all in one._

_'I am sorry...I always make it seem like I don't want this...but I do, its just that I don't want to be the reason why anything bad happens to you' she confessed to him._

_'That will never happen...I am not saying it wont be hard, or that we might be looked down upon but if love is as strong as I think it to be then we can get through it'._

_She smiled brightly._

_'I want to be with you more than you will ever know Hisana' his breath tickled her skin as he spoke._

_'So do I' Hisana returned. She could tell it was turning that time when she would have to return to her room but the embrace they were indulged in was begging her to stay._

_But the risk of getting caught in the morning was far to great. _

_Even though he said all these things and they were here like this right now she couldn't escape the fact that the wedding was approaching and that was one obstacle that she had no idea how to overcome._

The weeks would pass and it would all stay the same and no one guessed a thing. It was very thoroughly thought out, and the discreetness of the two was to be praised.

The only people who knew of them were the people closest to her who didn't dare say a word.

On the other hand there was one woman who did know and was perhaps a threat to the couple.

_Hisana silently ran her damp cloth over the wooden surface of the table making sure she scrubbed every spot to that it could shine beautifully._

_She hummed a soft tune to herself as she worked diligently on her tasks. She wanted to hurry and finish her duties so she could have the rest of the day to relax and the rest of the night for her heart._

_The butterflies never stopped fluttering._

_A tiny smile graced her lips as she began to think of him. She couldn't wait to see him again, the whole day she didn't see him once and she longed to feel his arms securely around her and his lips against her own. Hisana's cheeks burned as these thoughts invaded her mind._

_It was a shame that she could only see him early morning and late night. She had given up her duty to serve food to him in the morning so they could be extra careful. The overwhelming desire they had for one another could slip out over the breakfast table and who knew who could walk through the door at the same time?_

_Hisana was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that she had company. When she looked up she lost her smile and she stopped her movements._

_She hadn't seen Risa since the whole Rukongai incident and she was happy about that but there was still something inside of her telling her that it wasn't over. For some odd reason Risa hated her and tried to make her life miserable, but now she knew she was strong enough to confront her and to not be so naïve and listen to what she said._

_Even though she felt confident in this she knew in the back of her mind that Risa could be the reason everything fell apart. Risa knew about her love for the lord and at any second could tell the world._

_So why didn't she make her move yet?_

_'Didn't think I would see you back here, I guess lord Kuchiki gave you back your job' Risa began while taking a seat at the table._

_'Yes he did' Hisana replied with no fear._

_'And I'm guessing you didn't find Rukia' she said with a small smirk._

_'Why do you do this Risa?' Hisana abruptly asked. Risa's face turned confused as she was taken aback from Hisana's outburst._

_'Why do you want to hurt me so much? We used to be friends' Hisana explained while looking intently into Risa's eyes, hoping that maybe she could shed some light on the situation._

_'Because who do you think you are! Weaseling your way out of work to meet with the lord...it isn't right , all of us work here for the same reason, we all work hard and all you do is fool around, and get special treatment. Well I wont stand for it, I will not stand back and watch you win everything with no work. So I will continue messing with you until you get the picture!" she said fiercely._

_Hisana's eyes widened while Risa spoke. So that was why, why Risa was doing everything in her power to keep her away from the lord. _

_Risa worked hard at this job, everyone did with the goal of making money in mind and she didn't like the fact that Hisana would receive special treatment from the lord and everything she desired just by messing around with him._

_'Risa, have you ever been in love?'_

_Risa looked at Hisana still puzzled at her words. 'What does that have to do with anything?'_

_'Have you?'_

_'N-No' Risa replied while scratching her head. Hisana began to play with the cloth in her hands and soften her face._

_'Well it is one of the best feelings in the world. You feel as if nothing else matters in the word, like the only thing that you need to survive is that person. When I look at him I don't see power nor wealth, not status or pleasure...I see a man, just a man. A man that is caring, protective, and makes me feel a way that I have never felt before' Hisana began, her hand absentmindedly moved to her heart._

_'It hurts me that you think I want to gain money from him, that I am trying to cheat everyone here and raise myself to the top by being with him. If I was using him for such means then I wouldn't be scrubbing this table now'._

_The room was silent, Risa's face was still twisted, not in a confused way but more in a interested way._

_'I love him, I love him so much and would never use him for things like that. I would never try and cheat the rest of you...even though you may not like me I still have respect for you.' Hisana whispered. She let her hand drop from her heart and her eyes retreat from Risa's._

_'So please don't ruin this for me' Hisana finished and she picked up working again as if she said nothing at all._

_Risa continued to stare at Hisana as if she had no idea who she was. Her mouth was slightly open forming an 'O' shape and her face had let go of the confusion._

_'Your relationship isn't right...at the beginning I was doing it for your own benefit...trying to keep you away from him to stop this from happening, to stop you from getting in trouble but then I began to think differently, think that since you weren't listening you had other intentions.' Risa admitted while raising herself from her chair._

_She walked past Hisana silently and made her way to the door. She opened it and stepped out but before she closed the door, the last words that left Risa's mouth was,_

_'Good luck Hisana'. _

As the wedding drew closer her mind grew more out of control. She did not want to be the other woman, the woman on the side, the one he was sneaking around with. If he got married than he would be bound to lady Nomura forever and no matter what happened Hisana would be in the wrong.

She love him dearly but the pain she would feel when the kiss of commitment was made would never leave her.

_'You alright Hisana?' Sora asked as he took a seat next to Hisana who was quietly throwing food for the koi into the pond._

_'Y-Yeah, don't worry about me Sora' She said while forcing a smile but the fakeness of it could not be masked and the pain written on her face couldn't be erased._

_Sora took a handful of the small seeds from Hisana's bag and tossed them into the pond. She watched as the fish happily made ripples in the pond swimming towards their well earned food._

_'Don't you have kitchen duty?' Hisana questioned as her smile faded._

_'Yeah but I wanted to see what you were up to, and if you were okay...you know the wedding is tomorrow' Sora reminded her._

_'I know...and I cant escape it because were the ones who have to cater to the guests' Hisana added. She continued to watch the koi swim together endlessly in the water, wishing that her life could be that simple._

_'How do you feel about it?' he asked, trying to get something out of her but she still stayed silent._

_Sora sighed._

_'Hisana remember what I said, you can count on me too I'm your friend...its okay to confide in me' he said a little irritated that she refused to tell him how she felt._

_Hisana looked up at Sora, her eyes filling with tears and his irritation washed away. He now knew how much she was hurting, how much she needed a friend to talk to._

_'I don't know if I can do it...I cant watch him marry someone else..I cant be that other woman, I just cant and I feel bad because I caused this' she softly cried._

_Sora placed a hand on her shoulder and soothingly rubbed it. 'Hisana its okay to feel that way, you shouldn't have to be that other woman...both of you caused this because you guys love each other'._

_'He must know how much this hurts you and if he loves you as much as he says then he wont make you go through it' Sora told her. It was odd because he never really knew much about love but from what Hisana told him it seemed pretty powerful._

_'You think so?' she asked as her crying subsided and she leaned her head on his shoulder._

_'I know so'_

And just like that the month had passed and the day arrived for the nobles to be wed.

**Okay I hope you guys liked that chapter, the story will end at chapter 20, I feel excited that it will be finally finished and I hope you all are happy with the outcome : ) .**


End file.
